Nightingale
by soggywaffles321
Summary: Damian Wayne was in denial, convincing himself the need for other people was the root of weakness; Margery Wilson hated herself, thinking a life alone was her only option. Little did Damian Wayne know until now, why the nightingale on his windowsill never chirped -or how one is never the same after feeling their heart in another's hands. (Damian Wayne x OC)
1. Rescue

**Glad to say I'm back in the writing game, however this fanfic is yet again for another phase obsession of mine. For those who like to read my works I apologize for the unorthodox jumping around, but besides that, I hope this story pleases!**

* * *

 _Margery was completely lifeless… her arms and legs completely drained as her mind began to flicker back to life. She couldn't remember where she last was; her thoughts were too fogged to even think of where she currently was, strapped to a chair in a dimly lit place._

"You had quite the tumble Margery; I find it best you don't strain yourself."

The voice was sharp and precise, a collected, calculating tone behind it; somewhat aged and deep to be that of a man –and the very same voice she'd recognized instantly.

"F- _Father?_ -

"Now don't play coy, girl. _You know me_ , you just have to remember."

 _Remember…_

 _It all came back, the kidnapping, the massive bunkers under Gotham, the escape attempt, the assassins, the girl with white hair named Rose whom she'd discovered was_ _her half-sister_ _, her own father whom she'd found out was a deadly criminal otherwise known as Deathstroke…_

Her head shot up; revealing her black, blued, and bloodied face as she spoke in revelation.

" _Father.."_ she stared blankly with eyes gazing the ground.

" _Correct."_

Her blank expression began to boil into one of rage; her cuffed hands balling into fists as she gritted her teeth.

" _Incorrect_ , _sperm donor. You do not know me! You did not know me for years!"_ She spat at him, her thick accent playing on her words making them sound more like a hiss. A scowl plagued his face as he slowly turned to face the girl; his ice blue eye narrowing underneath his mask as he slammed his hands down onto her cuffed wrists.

" _Oh, Margery_ ; you have your mother's innocence – _but my wrath_ , her round face and wide smile, _but my persistent fury, my bloodthirsty rage, my irrevocable need tear foes to shreds_. I know _everything_ about you, from your determination to be an honorable person, your constant _self-loathing_ and your _unbearable loneliness_ , to your violin practice schedule, the group home roommate you want to decapitate, your uneven sleep pattern, and your severe allergy to penicillin."

She stared at him with brown eyes wide as saucers as her jaw dropped open; her mind beginning to identify the large dim lit space they were in as a warehouse. Her mind was too pre-occupied on his statement to notice the many assassins lurking around them.

 _"B-but how-_

"You see Margery, I've been watching you for quite some time, trying to find the best moment to jump into your life again and persuade you to follow me into mine; the same way Rose had years ago" He interrupted while taking a step back from the teen girl.

" _You would have to kill me first_." She spat out

"You seem _unsure_ of yourself dear… or at least the constant nightmares you have tell me so. _You know what you are Margery_ , it terrifies you as much as it terrified every family that tried to adopt you – _and brought you back to your group home._ "

Her balled fists caught aflame as she growled deeply; her eyes darkening to a complete pitch black as the surge of strength that flowed through her snapped the metal handcuffs that held her hands and feet down to the chair. The smell of burnt metal lingered as she stepped closer to Slade; Slade playfully stepping back as a smirk crossed his masked face.

"There's my little monster." He growled

She whipped around turning her back towards him, the flame in both of her fists flickering on and off as she grabbed her forehead.

"No.. NO! _THIS IS NOT ME!"_

"An orphan with no friends or family to cling on to, and yet you stick to your moral code even though the promise of a better life is right in front of you. _Foolish Girl_ , _that mindset got your mother slain._ _"_

He pushed her over the edge, her fists emerging in large flame as she jumped back around; darkness over taking her as her flaming fist met his face knocking him back.

" _PINCHE CABRON!"_ She exclaimed in her mother tongue

" _SHE WAS THE BRAVEST WOMAN I EVER KNEW; AND THE STRONGEST PERSON I EVER SAW. HER ONLY MISTAKE WAS TRUSTING A PERSON AS LOW AS YOU! YOU ARE A COWARD! A DIRTY COWARD WHO TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER AND LEFT BECAUSE YOU DID NOT HAVE THE FUCKING BALLS TO LOVE HER!-_

The back of his hand struck her face with an echo.

It was then that their duel began; her foot meeting his face before his fist met her ribs; causing her to fall before he forcefully grabbed her and injected something into her neck.

She yelped at the action; trying to rise from her knees but stumbling from side to side as she tried to strike him yet again as her screams defaulted back to Spanish.

" _VEN ACA!_ COME HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS, COWARD!"

Her flaming fists flew as she tried her best yet stumbled; determined to defeat him as he mocked her, slowly stepping back every time she was close to hitting him.

"Margery dearest, _I've already won."_ He stated cockily

With a screeching sound the large warehouse windows above them suddenly shattered, two flashes flying through in the pitch black of night.

" _Not if I have anything to say about it._ " Said a man in a bat costume as he jumped before them. The Bat's fists pounded onto Slade initiating a fight of their own.

Margery faintly stumbled back; angered by the fact someone else stole her prize.

" _Maldito Murcielago!_ He was my fight!"

The moment she turned around she stumbled into the second flash from earlier; a young man who towered over her clad in red, green, and yellow.

" _And now you're_ _my_ _fight."_ He said before throwing a punch she managed to duck under.

She popped back up, the injection from earlier over taking her as she swayed with dimming fists. Whatever she was injected with was affecting her entirely as she stepped towards him slowly; him backing up in refusal to fight her due to his realization of her condition.

The flames in her fists died as her eyes blinked from black to normal white while she continued to step towards the bat's sidekick. He kept stepping back until he bumped into the cement wall behind him; giving her the opportunity to step closer until she was pressed against him.

Oh yeah, she was drugged badly and he knew it.

Her face looked up at him slowly; her big brown eyes meeting his green ones as the sound of the two men's heavy fighting echoed in the background. His heart rate picked up, absolutely frozen and unaware of how to handle the situation, and even thinking about calling out for help before looking over to his father to see he was busy handing Slade's ass to him.

She grabbed him by his cape's collar, pulling him down and pressing her lips to his quickly before pulling away drugged out of her mind. And as the Bat continued to kick the shit out of the masked criminal before him, he couldn't help but glance over to his son to see; his eyes widening before Slade stole his attention.

"I want to be your friend -not your fight bird boy, but to be honest, I am too much of a monster for _anyone_ to love me – _especially a hero like you_ …" she said with an accent and eyes that stuck on his before her knees gave out; her eyes rolling back as she fell to the ground with a thud.

Quickly he knelt down to turn her onto her back; her face black and blued as blood poured from an open wound in her neck – _Perhaps where she'd been drugged_ he thought.

"Bat! She's Injured we need to go, _now_!" He yelled to his partner as he carried the girl in his arms.

With one last punch, Slade flew back unconscious; giving Bruce the opportunity to run to his son and take the girl from him. After throwing her over his back they ran to the bat mobile parked outside of the warehouse; Bruce placing the unconscious girl in the backseat as Damian jumped into the passenger's seat -Bruce climbing into the driver's seat.

Quickly they sped down the roads of Gotham on their way to the manor, Bruce glancing over at his son every five seconds as an awkward silence grew.

"So do you want to talk about i-

" _I don't want to talk about it."_ Damian said cutting him off as he pulled up his hood to hide his bright red face.


	2. Harlot

**I hope you guys enjoy the story so far! I'm not sure if it has reviews or not, whenever I check on fanfiction it says it has reviews but when I actually click on the reviews page it says no reviews found? Probably just a technical glitch, anyway, Thanks!**

* * *

Damian slashed the dummy before him in two; grunting and panting as he jabbed his sword through its head before kicking it back, sending it flying into the wall as he instantly unleashed his rage onto the next dummy. He'd been training for hours since he'd woken earlier around three that morning, _somewhat suggestive_ dreams waking him in a frenzy and forcing him to stay awake to wash his sheets.

 _He'd been in this state for two days_ ; panicking and practicing extra due to his recent decline in combat whenever he was on patrol with Bruce, and frustration overtaking him because of this.

He cursed under his breath in his mother tongue, something along the lines of " _Fuck"_ in Arabic, one hand gripping his forehead as his other hand plunged his sword through the dummy's chest. He was planning to pull the sword from the dummy's chest and use it to slice off its foam head, but he stopped. His eyes were fixed on the dummy's head as his mind blanked; pausing and closing his eyes as he stood quietly.

 _Warm brown eyes plagued his memories; the thought of pink, plump, soft lips numbing him as every fiber of his being tried to shake the thoughts. That girl_. _That girl from the warehouse, with her flaming fists and big brown eyes, her warm beige complexion and petite frame, the messy wisps of dark brown hair that fell on her face, the rest of her hair loosely collected into two long braids that swayed as she fought..._

He realized how long he'd been standing there thinking about _her_ , grunting in frustration before pulling his sword from the dummy's chest to then plunge it through the dummy's head.

 _It had been two days since she'd kissed him, two days that she'd been unconscious in the bat infirmary, and two days since his thinking was clear and coherent…_

" _Stupid Spanish harlot and her dumb promiscuous approach"_ He muttered out as he pulled his sword from the dummy's head.

" _Mind still fixed on the girl?"_ A mocking voice he recognized as Dick's said from the corner of the training room.

Damian whipped around to see Dick, Jason and Tim standing not far behind him in the training room, his face burning as he realized he'd been heard.

" _Maybe that's the reason your sheets are in the washer?"_ Jason mocked before having a laughing fit.

"THEY WERE DIRTY! _THEY HADN'T BEEN WASHED IN AWHILE_... _THAT'S ALL!_ _"_ he protested in rage, his face brighter that the color red itself.

" _Not as dirty as your thoughts recently_..." Tim managed to choke out between hysterical laughter joining in.

" _Enough!_ _All three_ _of_ _you had the same problem when you were Damian's age_. _He's eighteen; he's already going through enough without you three pouncing on him._ " A stern voice said as Damian jumped back to realize his father had joined in.

With his face still red he looked down; slapping his hand onto his forehead with a loud grunt before yelling at all of them.

" _What are all of you even doing up here?!_ I thought you were investigating Slade's files in the cave?" He questioned as Dick walked over to stand beside Bruce.

"Bruce asked us to check to make sure you didn't sneak out again, but to our surprise you were just training to err... _Clear your thoughts_ …" Dick said trying to be serious as Tim and Jason continued laughing, Bruce walking up to stand in front of his youngest son who was now the same height as him.

"Did you find anything on Slade? Or perhaps on the girl?" Damian asked trying to change the conversation for his own sake.

"Quite a few things actually." Bruce stated, tapping his watch and sliding through the holographic files as his four protégé's gathered around him.

Bruce began swiping through her files downloaded from the bat computer; Dick looking up at Damian and wiggling his brows mockingly before Damian gave him a hard punch to the shoulder.

" _Owww_ " He huffed out rubbing the now black and blued spot.

" _I swear to god I run a nursery."_ Bruce sighed while shaking his head, his adopted sons and biological son discontinuing their shenanigans for the time being.

"Her name is Margery Suarez, a seventeen year old girl from east Gotham _._ She was born in Mexico but moved to Gotham with her mother when she was eight. Her mother was Silvia Suarez, _a federal agent and rumored first class assassin from Mexico_. She passed away when Margery was nine; there is no documentation of Margery's father, he remains unknown. She was abandoned on an Orphanage doorstep in Gotham as a child; Santa Maria's home for girls, _currently the worst group home in the state_. Her files show numerous attempts for adoption, but every family ended up bringing her back… without comment..."

Bruce was silent; tapping his watch turning it off wondering what was so awful about her that forced _every_ family to bring her back. And even so, why would Slade want anything to do with her specifically?

"Perhaps she wasn't a good kid?" Dick questioned

"Not so, her grades are high honors, she's an exceptional student in school and even plays in the Gotham Academy orchestra, she has a crystal clean criminal record and no affiliation with crime whatsoever... She appears to be a good kid..." Bruce's voice faded in confusion before Damian suddenly remembered what she'd told him before fainting back in the warehouse two days ago.

"Back when we found her, she told me something on the lines of her being a monster… Perhaps her abilities with fire cause others to think of her this way?" Damian asked.

They all turned to him in silence; surprised by the fact that Damian was even interested in the girl's case, let alone having concern for how others "felt about her"

"I- I suppose that's a valid motive." Bruce stated.

"Well when is she leaving?" Damian questioned as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

 _There he is, there's the jerk son I know._ Bruce thought

"She can't go back to her group home with Slade already knowing where she resides, and she'd pose as a threat if she went back to Gotham Academy, putting not only herself but others in danger as well… " Bruce grabbed a small remote from his pant pocket and pressed the button on it and calling Alfred through its speaker.

"Alfred have you called Santa Maria's director yet?" Bruce asked into the remote.

"Indeed master Wayne, the home's director was practically pleading out of annoyance that we take the girl, arrangements have been made to pick up the girls belongings in the morning sir" Alfred stated through the remote speaker before Bruce confirmed and hung up.

 _"Wow, you are all very tall… "_ said a feminine voice with a strong accent coming from the back of the room; causing them all to turn around at once in shock to see the girl they hadn't expected to be awake yet.

Margery stood against the training room back wall; her arms crossed as she looked on at them with curiosity in her eyes. She was freezing cold in the medical nightgown that only went down to her mid thighs; unaware of her somewhat provoking attire while looking up at the men that towered over her like giants.

She scanned the dropped jaws of the room, recognizing two as the batman and robin from two nights ago except without their masks, however the other three men she couldn't identify. Meanwhile Damian was frozen; with a stare fixated on every inch of her as he felt his heart beating in his throat. Jason was the first to notice this and snickered as Tim tapped Dick on the shoulder pointing and laughing at the gawking young man. Once Dick was brought to the attention of Damian's staring, he slapped Damian on the back causing him to realize he was staring; loathing himself immensely for it.

Damian growled in anger as he crossed his arms grudgingly; his father and brothers looking on as he huffed out towards the girl angrily.

" _You!"_ He spat out looking down at Margery.

 _"You stupid little girl and your pathetic harlotry and your god awful STUPID… FACE!"_ Damian yelled in frustration as Bruce barked at him, causing his brothers to watch on in amusement. Margery stepped back somewhat dumbfounded, her eyes narrowing as she felt her fists grow hotter; making sure to restrain herself by keeping them at her sides.

" _Escuchame you arrogant little-_ wait - _¿Qué? Harlot? As in.._ _whore?"_ She took a confused step back; fists no longer hot as her head tilted in ultimate questioning. Bruce's eyes widened preparing his mind for the burning destruction that would probably come as Dick, Jason, and Tim stepped back from her; knowing very well how explosive this could turn due to their own bad experiences with women. The only person to stand close to Margery was Damian, refusing to back away, yet still preparing for an outburst from her any moment as she stood with her head tilted.

" _You do not know me at all._ I have the look of a moldy potato; I have never kissed a person, let alone had intimate relations with a person... So _I do not_ know what you're talking about." She replied in all honesty as Damian scoffed before stepping closer to her.

 _"Really Liar? Never kissed anyone? That wasn't the case back at the warehouse when you kissed me!"_ Damian spat back at her; watching the blood completely drain from her face as her eyes widened like a deer in headlights.

 _"¡¿Yo hice que?!"[I did what?!]_


	3. Stray

**I see I've already gotten quite a few takers for the story! So awesome! Thank you all so much for reading; by the way, does anyone know how to remove anonymous spam reviews on fanfiction? Anyway–Enjoy!**

* * *

" _So, I kissed you there? In the warehouse? At that moment?"_ Margery asked with wide eyes and blood drained skin as Damian noticed her embarrassment towards the situation causing him to smirk; Margery's head suddenly popping up with an idea in mind.

" _Obviously it was just being proper... I guess, I mean, where I am from, in Mexico, it is common to show gratitude with a kiss, even though it is not always on the lips...Yes, it was that! it was a small thank you. That is all it was. See Dante, nothing to worry about, it was gratitude for saving me, nothing more than that."_ She said in a tone that made it seem as though she were convincing herself instead of Damian; Damian once again falling into rage over her stretch of an excuse.

" _IT'S DAMIAN AND-_

She cut him off raising her arm up pressing a finger to his lips silencing him as he seethed in rage.

"Before I continue to be rude, let me thank the other members of the house that welcomed me here and saved my life."She said as she walked past Damian and towards the other four men in the room who looked at her in surprise. Bruce stared at her in disbelief that she'd managed to fearlessly stand up to his son; smirking already growing fond of her. Dick, Jason, and Tim were trying their best to hold their laughter as they refused to take their eyes off of their youngest brother who was now in blistering fury towards the girl.

Dick was the first to walk up to Margery; holding a hand out in front of her as he introduced himself. "I'm Damian's oldest brother; Dick Grayson during the day and Nightwing at night." He said smiling as Margery took his hand and shook it; Tim and Jason moving up to stand right behind Dick. "And I'm Tim Drake, the second youngest brother, my alias is Red Robin." Tim said with a small wave as Margery waved back before looking over at Jason. "Jason, the second oldest, I'm Redhood." Jason said to the point with a slight smirk as Margery gave a light smile in return; Bruce finally stepping toward her as his sons moved for him to introduce himself.

"I am Bruce Wayne; the father of Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian. I am also the head of this household and the owner of Wayne Enterprises, and as you already know, I am the Batman." He said holding out his hand; Margery shaking it as she smiled softly.

"Thank you so much Mr. Wayne, it is an honor to be here with all of you." Margery beamed happily; her smile so vibrant it even made Damian pause his fit of rage for a moment just to stare.

It was when Margery felt something wet tap her upper back thigh that she spun around; looking down only slightly to see a large dog beside her. Filled with delight she squealed and knelt down to pet the gentle giant; who rolled onto his back allowing the girl to lovingly rub his belly as the five men in the room watched.

 _Damian couldn't even notice the soft smile growing on his face; his anger beginning to melt away as he watched Margery fawn over his beloved dog Titus._

 _So she's an animal lover_ he thought to himself before realizing he was beginning to grow soft again; looking away and reverting to the scowl he wore before.

"We gave you some insight into our lives Margery; may I ask you to give us some insight into yours?" Bruce asked as his sons stood behind him; Damian walking over to stand beside Dick as all of them starred at her.

She turned back from the large dog who whined in disappointment at her sudden stopping "Oh… um, okay. _Let me see…_ My name is Margery Valeria Suarez, _well Wilson actually_." She said hesitantly as Bruce's eyes widened.

"As in… _Slade Wilson_?" Bruce asked

"Yes." She said softly; her eyes refusing to leave Bruce's as she did so.

" _I am his daughter."_ She said; watching them freeze before her in shock, her eyes meeting Damian's wide blue ones before immediately looking away as they continued to stare at her dumbfounded.

"My mother was Silvia Suarez, the youngest daughter of the retired Mexican Intelligence Director Antonio Juan-Carlos Suarez; _who's father was the first modern fire born son to the phoenix bloodline."_

" _Fire born? What the hell is the phoenix bloodline?"_ Damian spat out at her while rolling his eyes.

"A Mexican bloodline dating back to the dark ages. It follows the descendants of a Mayan queen who was immune to flame and even controlled it. However today it's commonly debated as a myth." Tim said as the other four men turned to him starring.

"What? I read it in a book…" he said before staring down at the floor.

"You are right. Every three generations a person within the bloodline is fire born -meaning they were born with her abilities, which is the reason I am able to do this. The last person before me to have them was my great grandfather." Margery said suddenly igniting her hands before killing the flame like turning off a switch.

"Pardon my asking Margery, but, how in the hell is _Slade Wilson_ your _father_?" Dick asked causing Margery to shrug.

"My grandfather sent my mother to train under an old enemy of his named Ra's Al Ghul and his League of Assassins, they wanted to start a truce." She said flat out causing Damian to look straight at her.

"My mother became an agent for the Mexican government after graduating the league of assassins, she had everything going well for her, until she fell in love with a former acquaintance from the league; _my father, Slade Wilson_. They were worked together on missions when she was still in training, never fully knowing him until he found her again years later. At that time my grandfather had betrothed her to the governor's son, but she rebelled and married Slade in secrecy. After finding out about my mother's secret marriage to Slade, my grandfather denounced her of her titles and her claim to the Suarez fortune… So before I was born she left Mexico City and moved to Yucatan with my father. I was born in Yucatan and spent my childhood there with my mother, my father was never home due to his missions with the League of Assassins, and my mom continued her work as an agent for Mexican intelligence until my Grandfather threatened her; finding out she had me - _and that I was prophesied to have the gifts I have now._ She was so scared that she dropped everything and moved to Gotham with me without telling anyone; my father barely visiting us anymore. My mother begged him to stay with us and leave the Assassins, but not long after that she passed… when he found out he took me home and stayed with me during the funeral, but after… he dropped me off at the group home and didn't return until recently… Ever since her death I lived in Santa Madre's home for girls." Her voice trailed off; growing more and more quiet as she stared at the ground; trying to hide that sadness that swept over her face.

" _So how'd she die? I heard it was plane crash off of the Arabian coast_ " Damian blurted out with his arms crossed and a scowl still on his face; his comment causing Bruce to look back at him murderously and narrow his eyes in warning.

"Her plane was bombed on her flight home from Pakistan…"she whispered barely audibly

"Ignore him. I apologize on his behalf." Bruce said solemnly as his eyes found a familiar despair deep within her eyes.

It was then that Alfred entered the room carrying a large tray adorned with a tea pot and china cups.

"Master Wayne, Ms. Cassandra and Ms. Stephanie are here for morning brunch" He said before Bruce nodded at him.

"Tell them we'll be down for brunch in a moment Alfred" Bruce said as Alfred nodded before walking back downstairs, Tim and Jason running out the door behind him to greet the two girls.

Bruce then turned back to Margery giving her a warm smile. "It would be a pleasure for you to join us Margery."

She smiled back softly; seeing that even though he'd only known her for a short time, he already cared for her wellbeing.

"Only if you have coffee" She said as a playful smile formed from ear to ear.

"Deal." Bruce said before taking her small hand and walking with Dick out of the training room; Damian watching them walk away with his eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

* * *

Margery was practically in heaven; feeling herself drowning in the lap of luxury as she took each sip of coffee looking as if she were on cloud nine. It was almost seven at night; dinner soon to be served as she looked back on her wonderful day.

She'd met Cassandra and Stephanie during brunch earlier and talked with them about everything from books to breakdancing to mustache waxing; then after they left she helped Alfred with the dishes and shared cleaning stories of her own while living in the group home, later she spoke with Bruce about Slade's underground bunkers and informed him of his most recent crimes, and not too long ago she'd finished explaining memes to Dick, Tim, and Jason, even showing them her own meme collection.

She was now sitting at the dining room table along with Bruce, Tim, Dick, and Jason; Damian out walking Titus. She continued to sip her coffee in bliss even though it was nearly dinner time; Tim smirking at her as she poured herself another cup and began to sip it black, no additives whatsoever.

"I don't think I've seen many girls your age drink their coffee with nothing in it" Dick said jokingly; catching her attention and bringing her back to earth as she gave a somewhat embarrassed smile.

"At our home we have a coffee maker, but the milk, sugar, groceries, and everything else that is edible is fought over and only lasts one day if not one hour. I use some of the money I make at my job to buy my own coffee and keep it in my drawer, but that is all I can afford due to the rest of the money being used for soap and toothpaste. So I learned to like my coffee black with nothing in it."

 _So that's why she's so thin, food is scarce._ Bruce thought as he smiled at her comment; pouring himself his own cup of coffee before looking up at Margery. "You're quite the ambitious young worker aren't you? Where do you work?" He asked

"I work at the Mexican bakery three blocks down from our home, my boss was a good friend of my mother, she is actually more of a family friend than my boss." She said before taking another sip.

"Interesting. Ever asked if you could live in her house instead of crashing in mine?" Damian said as he walked through the door with Titus by his side.

"Really Damian? Because while you were out walking Titus we were asking Bruce if we could switch you and Margery. I mean she's nicer, a harder worker, much more grateful, and overall ten times better than you." Dick spat back at Damian in defense of the girl as Bruce chastised him for being so blunt; Damian's eyes widening before stepping up to Bruce and staring him dead in the face.

" _You can't be serious right? You're actually taking the street rat into our home?! She's not even useful! I could see if she had potential use as a side kick, but she's an emotional girl! And not only that, but she's Slade's daughter! The fact that you're all even considering this shows the audacity that witch has! She's an unwanted worthless stray, and she's not staying here."_ Damian ranted, Bruce having enough and immediately jumping up from his chair to slam both his fists onto the table as he stood face to face with him.

Meanwhile Margery tried to hide the tears that ran down her rosy cheeks; jutting up from her seat and running out of the dining room and out of the house slamming the door behind her; Dick about to stand up and stop her from leaving before Tim held him down in his seat as Jason focused on Damian and Bruce.

 _Let her cool down._ Tim mouthed to Dick as she ran out the door; Bruce and Damian so focused on each other they didn't even realize she'd left until they heard the door slam.

It was then that Damian faltered, a feeling in his gut dipping for the first time as he turned to see she was no longer in her seat as he felt his feet take a few steps forward. What in God's name was this? Was this Guilt?

It was then that he started running, Bruce yelling something behind him as she ran out the door, but his ears too focused on the thoughts raging in his head to even hear what Bruce said. Once running down the drive through he caught up to Margery who was now running away from him; finally getting close enough to grab her by the arm and spin her around.

 _"¡N_ _o me toques!_ _!"[Don't touch me!]_ she yelled at him; the look on his face confirming his realization that she'd been sobbing before she used her free burning hand to slap him across the face. He stumbled backwards before looking up at her and raising an arm as he stuttered somewhat at a loss for words.

"Margery they really do want you to stay I just… I WAS… I- _I'M NOT MYSELF WHENEVER YOU'RE NEAR ME! YOU… YOU MAKE ME… weak."_ Damian confessed; his harsh green eyes melting as they locked on her hot brown ones, his words causing her to step closer to him and softly cup her hand over his cheek.

" _You may be able to fool everyone else Damian Wayne, but you do not fool me. You are arrogant, rude, selfish, hateful, and sadly –hollow hearted. I saw it the moment I met you. You go around wearing a mask of pride, but deep inside there is a repression you struggle to keep locked away within yourself –your hope of one day being loved and loving in return._ _It is not me you have a problem with Damian, it is yourself_ _."_ Margery said before removing her hand from his cheek and walking up the driveway.

She entered the Wayne manor to be welcomed inside by Alfred, Bruce, Tim, Dick, and Jason who walked her back to the table and ate dinner together –Damian standing deep in thought in the driveway contemplating her words in silence.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile)_

Slade sat before the large monitor screen; pitch black surrounding him as he played through the vivid video imagery downloaded onto the monitor from the neuro-chip placed inside of it. The underground Bunker he sat in was completely empty besides him and his daughter Rose, Rose sighing as she stood next to the man that scanned the video.

" _Such a large amount of pain for such a young girl."_ Slade said with a sigh.

"Her mom died. _Big deal."_ Rose spat with a scowl as her father continued to focus on Margery.

" _Her mother burned to ash right in front of her, along with the other civilians on that plane, and she was the reason for it; by accident of course -but nonetheless still the cause of the explosion_. _Her subconscious makes it obvious that she still loathes herself for it_ ; her psyche unlocking itself from repression and unleashing the strenuous shame and guilt she feels for causing the deaths of many - _including her beloved mother_." Slade said before looking at Rose.

"Okay so she's a bit traumatized, why are you looking through her recorded nightmares again?" Rose asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Because Rose, in order to break that resilient moral code of hers we must go deep into her subconscious. Only when we break _her_ , will the moral code she abides by fall; _and once that's out of the way, there will be nothing stopping her from joining me_.

Rose rolled her eyes as her father continued to calculate his sinister plan; his eyes narrowing as a wicked smirk crawled up the left side of his face while Rose looked at him and huffed.

"Margery, Margery, Margery! _Why is it always about stupid Margery?_ You don't need her! You have the better version of her standing right before your eyes. _How do you plan to break the pesky demon anyway?_ "

Slade sighed in annoyance towards his older daughter before turning to face her; the wheels turning in his head as he grinned wickedly.

" _The same way she was broken the first time"_


	4. Freak

_**Wowza!**_ **I still can't believe so many people are reading! Thank you all so much for reading! By the way I just wanted to inform you guys that I re wrote the end of chapter three, because I wasn't really able to write about rape and triggering stuff like that. Love you all so much!** _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Their black sedan drove down the bumpy road; Alfred driving carefully to avoid potholes left and right as Margery and Damian sat in the back seat. Dick was in the passenger's seat having small talk with Margery from time to time during the drive, Damian questionably silent as he often stole glances at the girl beside him. Besides his often glances at Margery; a majority of the ride was spent watching the downtrodden moving scenery outside the car window.

 _So this is where she's from… The deplorable East end of Gotham,_ He thought to himself.

Margery was going to pick up her dog and belongings from her group home today, and officially move into the Wayne Manor. _It's only been three days since Margery and Damian had their fallout, and surprisingly, Damian slightly changed towards Margery after that night. His insults towards her were less often than before, he began calling her by her last name, and even more surprisingly –he apologized to her out of his own free will. The rest of his family was shocked with the odd change in his behavior; Bruce choking on his pancakes earlier today when Damian had asked to help Margery pick up her belongings, Dick suspecting his intention was sinister and even deciding joining them to find out for himself._

"This is the place, Alfred. The brick building coming up on the right." Margery said pointing out the window as Alfred pulled up to the curb, Dick and Damian looking at the run down two story building before exiting the car along with Margery.

"Thank you Alfred, we should be done in an hour" Margery said as Damian and Dick grabbed the two empty boxes from the trunk.

"My pleasure Miss Margery, I'll be back then." Alfred responded before driving away; Dick turning around to take another look at her group home's run down exterior as Damian took another long glance at Margery.

 _Damian couldn't help but stare as a bright smile lit up her face, his eyes locking on her rosy cheeks and slowly lowering to her small breasts, her petite waist, her wide hips and large rounded-_

"Are you okay Damian? You are red and shivering –You must be cold! Here, _Toma Esto_ " _[Take this]_ Margery said as she removed the blue wool scarf from her neck, Damian not even realizing he was shivering until she pointed it out; folding his arms pretending not to be freezing cold in his thin sweatshirt.

" _Suarez, what do you think you're doing?"_ Damian spat out as she stepped closer to him; standing on her tip toes and wrapping the scarf around his bare neck.

"You are cold, you look like you need it more than I did" She said shrugging as Damian stood frozen in front of her; a brighter blush flushing his face as he quickly looked away from her.

"Do not be shy! Come inside!"

Damian's face burned red as Margery grabbed his hand and pulled him up the short parking lot and to her group home; dragging him up the cement steps leading to the front door as Dick watched them in amusement.

" _Release my hand insufferable child!"_ Damian spat red faced before making it to the metal front door, his face burning even brighter once realizing he was still holding her hand before pulling it away placing both hands on the box he carried.

 _Dick was enjoying every moment of this, watching his younger brother bond with another human being that wasn't family; finally realizing a budding friendship or possibly more was unfolding between Margery and Damian. Dick was low key excited, after years of doubting it was even possible for Damian to show kindness let alone feelings for anyone; the sight of Damian and Margery like this made his heart melt as he ran up the steps and joined them._

Margery placed the key in its lock, opening the metal door to reveal the extremely run down hallways she'd called home for so long; Dick and Damian's eyes focusing on the large holes in the walls and jumping back at the large rat that ran across the floor.

 _"Bienvenidos al infierno."_ [Welcome to hell] I am sorry, I know it is not ahh… anything similar to the Wayne Manor…" She said shyly, her accent slipping making Damian smile the slightest bit.

Dick and Damian both looked at one another before shrugging and following her through the door and down the white halls, the tile floors and lighting reminding them of a hospital more than a home as they passed by numerous young girls that ran and played in the halls. After walking down three hallways and through yet another metal door, they entered what looked to be a small living area containing a ripped up couch against the wall. A cat sat atop the tattered couch above a small dog that lay on the cold tile floor; the dog looking up at Margery and running to her in excitement as the cat stayed resting.

"CHUPPA! _Qien es mi_ _perrito chulo_?!" [Who is my _cute little dog_ ] She yelled as she began to pet and rub the small white puff ball of a dog lovingly before picking him up and holding him in her arms.

Dick and Damian stood by Margery's side for a moment as they looked on, a soft heartwarming smile on Damian's face as Dick watched in contentment.

" _MARGERY!"_ A nasal feminine voice yelled while stomping down the metal stairs around the corner of the room, Margery putting the small dog down as a red haired middle aged woman in pink sweatpants approached them.

"It is good to see you too, _Diabla_."[Devil] Margery said sarcastically while crossing her arms.

" _IT'S DIRECTOR TO YOU! YOU USELESS BRAT I TOLD YOU TO PICK UP YOUR SHIT BY YESTER- oh… um, who did you bring with you?"_ The woman's tone changed drastically once seeing the two guests along with Margery – _or perhaps the handsome Dick Grayson alongside her_

Damian softly pushed Margery behind him subliminally; his instincts sharpened and ready for a showdown if the woman before them went after her. Margery however seemed to handle herself, a low growl escaping the back of her throat while glaring at the woman who continued to stare down an awkward Dick.

"Margie why don't you and that boy go get your stuff while I introduce myself to your older friend…" She said purring, Dick's face blushing brightly as Damian's face contorted into one of pure disgust.

" _No um, that's err, that's okay I'll go with them and hel_ -

Dick was cut off mid-sentence as the woman placed a hand on his shoulder, her long red nails clutching him as Margery looked at Damian before dragging him up the stairs.

" _I am sorry for leaving Dick with her, but the only way I am going to get my sword back is if she is distracted."_ Margery whispered to Damian once making it up the stairs. Damian nodded in agreement with her before following her down two short hallways and into the last room on the right; Margery trying to open the door to find it locked.

" _I thought this was_ _your_ _room?"_ Damian asked

"It _was_ my room." She answered with clenched fists and teeth as anger boiled within her

" _Maldita Puta_ "[ _Damn Bitch_ ] She muttered under her breath in her mother tongue before banging on the door, a blonde girl about her age opening the door slightly to glimpse at whoever was outside.

"Oh, you're still alive? _Shame..."_ she said smirking deviously at Margery as she continued to hold the door slightly open. Margery grabbed the door handle trying to keep her composure, Damian scowling at the girl in front of them before turning to Margery.

"Well don't be scared to come in Margie, this was your room after all _"_ The girl snickered as Margery's eyes narrowed, the growl in her throat coming back as her grip on the doorknob tightening as she felt herself heat up, Damian looking back at Margery knowing if she were pissed off any further he'd need a fire extinguisher.

" _Gracie… open the door so I can get my things."_ She said trying to keep her cool as the blonde rolled her eyes and let the door swing open, Margery and Damian walking in and setting their boxes down on the twin bed to the right side of the room. Damian gave the room a good glance around as Margery took down her posters and packed them into her box; the most memorable of them being a poster with the Wonder Woman symbol on it next to a black and white _Selena Quintanilla_ poster. ' _So she's a Wonder Woman fan, perhaps_ _Batman can introduce them one day'_ Damian thought to himself. Once packing her posters, horse themed calendar, and the colorful votive candles atop her nightstand along with a few Polaroid photos of a woman Damian suspected was her mother, she grabbed her old vintage looking floral bed sheets and stuffed them in the box as well, her blonde roommate pacing in annoyance as Margery and Damian then packed the little clothes she had into his box.

"I wouldn't pack much, _we all know you'll be dumped back when they realize you're a freak_ " Gracie said as Margery clutched her packed box breathing deeply, Damian turning around about to yell at the girl before Margery grabbed his hand causing him to look back at her.

 _Their eyes met for a moment, Damian seeing a deep despair in her heated brown eyes for the first time as he held her hand tight._

" _Funny, he's holding your hand now; let's see how long it will take for him to realize what he's really holding and run in disgust –_ _the same way your parents did_ _."_ Gracie said wickedly before smirking, Margery heating up as she pulled her hand from Damian and ignited her fists; fury boiling from her as she seethed rage. She quickly grabbed Gracie by her collar and raised an ignited fist, the girl panicking as Damian gazed at Margery's fury.

 _"¡Dame las llaves!¡Ahora!" [Give me the key! Now!]_ Margery growled at her.

"Here, fine, take it" Gracie stuttered out as she reached in her pocket and pulled out the key, Margery grabbing the key from her angrily before letting her go.

"Damian, stay with her while I get my sword." Margery ordered causing him to nod before she walked out the door. After two minutes of Damian Glaring at the blonde sitting in front of him Margery came back sheathed sword in hand as she tossed both the house and room keys at Gracie.

"Keep the violin; _you need a hobby_." Margery said to the girl before picking up her filled box in her empty hand, Damian picked up his full box as well; exiting the room together and making their way downstairs.

Once seeing Margery and Damian walk downstairs into the living area, Dick hurriedly pushed the red haired woman off of him in relief that the two were finished packing.

" _Take your stupid rat dog too!"_ The woman spat at Margery in envy; still taking Dick's rejection rather poorly.

" _Believe me Constance, I have dreamed of this day for years. Farewell for good._ " Margery said before handing Dick her packed box and sword, picking up her dog Chuppa and holding him close as she walked out the metal door and into the white hallways; Dick and Damian following her out of the building to meet Alfred parked out front.

"All set Miss Margery?" Alfred asked as she opened the door and sat in the backseat as Chuppa curled up on her lap, Dick and Damian placing the boxes and her sword in the trunk before entering the car as well.

"Yes Alfred, thank you for the ride. I hope we did not take too long, _Dick got caught in a cougar's den…_ Alfred looked back at her through his rear view mirror with a raised brow as Dick turned around in his seat to face Margery and Damian; the two teens bursting out in laughter as Dick grew red yelling at them in defense.

" _It doesn't surprise me Master Richard."_ Alfred said before driving away as Dick looked back at him and continued his defensive rant; Damian's hand slowly finding its way on top of Margery's as they continued their hysterical laughter the entire ride home.

* * *

( _Two weeks Later_ )

" _Derecha, Izquierda" [Right, Left] "Derecha, Izquierda" [Right, Left]_

Margery repeated the mantra to herself in her mother tongue, the Spanish slipping through her lips as she plowed through simulation dummies left and right. She fought mercilessly with speed and agility; Bruce and his robins watching from behind the glass as she continued her testing.

 _She'd been living in the Wayne Manor for two weeks now, Bruce was already growing on her after only two weeks of having her live at the Manor, and Bruce sure wasn't the only one either._

" _She fights like an assassin."_ Damian said with a hint of pride in his voice; his eyes glazing over her movements as a smirk graced his face. Dick looked down at the simulation control panel in front of them before looking up at Bruce; who was curiously staring at his son's eagerness.

" _Guess her assassin roots give bird brat a hard on_ " Jason muttered a little too loudly before Dick elbowed him in the ribs, Damian turning to his brothers yelling as Bruce pressed the blue button on the simulation panel ending the test. The simulation dummies glitch before disappearing; Causing Margery to look back at the tinted simulation chamber window to see shadow figures fighting behind the glass.

 _"Ayy… What is it now?!"_ She yelled angrily without a response, causing her to storm towards the chamber and slam the door open to step inside. Damian was straddling Jason nearly strangling him as Dick tried to pry Damian off the guy, Tim sat in the simulation chair next to them casually sipping coffee while researching the batcave's database on his hologram device, and Bruce was standing against the wall behind them all with his hands rubbing his temples as he desperately tried to ignore his sons' existences.

" _Dios mio ENOUGH!"_ Margery yelled causing them to freeze; Bruce looking up at her with a slight smirk on his face.

" _DAMIAN, REMOVE YOURSELF FROM YOUR BROTHER NOW OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL DRAG YOU OUT THERE MYSELF AND USE_ _YOU_ _FOR TESTING INSTEAD OF THE SIMULATION!"_ Margery yelled fiercely with both hands in the air. Immediately Damian stepped off of Jason red faced as he stood up to face Margery, subliminally wondering why he was obeying her command so easily. At Damian's ease to follow her command Jason looked at him and snickered, Causing Margery to turn to him with her merciless glare as her eyes burned black.

" _AND YOU, I RECOMMEND YOU CEASE INSTIGATING THESE SESSIONS OF ANIMALISTIC BEHAVIOR, JASON; OR I MIGHT HAVE TO DEMONSTRATE HOW IT'S_ _REALLY_ _DONE."_ Margery Stated lowly with narrowed blackened eyes as her fists burst to flame.

" _Y-Yes ma'am."_ Jason quickly stuttered out in obedience as Dick and Tim looked at him and then each other before almost beginning to snicker – _Margery turning her head to only give them a look, instantly setting them straight. Meanwhile Bruce looked at Margery in awe as if she were god sent; thanking the heavens that since his Robins we're no longer scared of him, they now had something else to be afraid of._

" _Good_ _. The next time I have to stop my test to come in here,_ _I will not_ _hold back like the last three times. So let us keep it this way shall we? Begin."_ Margery ordered before turning around and walking out the simulation chamber. Meanwhile Damian stood frozen; his shoulders hunched over as he sighed out breathlessly. _She was growing on him in ways he couldn't describe; he knew it, his brothers knew it, even his father knew it –the only one who didn't know was her._

" _Yes ma'am"_


	5. Perfect

**Hey guys! So I see you all like the story so far and that's amazing! By the way I'm so sorry about how long it took to update these past two chapters! There's been no internet at my house so I kinda had to work around it; I hope you guys didn't lose interest over the short break. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

" _La Madre Monstruo, tiene escalas y los colmilos. Mi nieta; Madre Monstruo… Margery." [The Mother Monster has scales and fangs. My granddaughter; Mother Monster… Margery]_

The older man spoke in awe; his back turned to Slade who stood far behind him in what appeared to be annoyance.

"Well your ' _Mother Monster_ ' wishes to deny her calling." Slade said curtly as his eyes narrowed at the man he wished he hadn't known. The older Man stiffened in place; his back still turned to Slade as he looked outside of the giant windows displaying the nighttime view of Mexico City.

" _She's even more pathetic than you are, Wilson. Possibly even more Pathetic than my Silvia; but as fathers we are both fools…"_ Antonio said as he turned from his frozen position; his hand stoking his white mustache as Slade raised a brow at him. _It took Slade nearly every fiber in his being to grind his teeth together and refrain from pulling out his pistol and blowing his father in law's brains out._

" _If the pathetic girl does not want her gift then it can always be taken away."_ Antonio suggested with narrowed eyes, Slade marching up to him and stopping once they were face to face.

" _You gave your word you would not harm her! That you would only erase her memories!"_ Slade barked lowly at Antonio; his fists balling up as he continued to try restraining himself.

" _Yes, I did. She will not be harmed; I only demand something in return for helping return your daughter to you… payment as you will."_ Antonio said firmly; causing Slade to narrow his eyes back at him in suspicion.

" _What do you want?"_ Slade asked somewhat cautiously

" _Her Power."_ Antonio stated bluntly; Slade's eyes widening.

" _And taking her power will not harm her?"_ Slade asked

" _No, you have my word."_ Antonio stated before holding his hand out; Slade staring at it for a moment before taking it.

* * *

The men sat around the large oval table; Maroni sitting at the end of the table gagged and handcuffed in his seat as he gurgled at the person sitting next to him furiously. The young woman sitting right next to him sat with the large back of their swivel chair facing the men around the table; swirling around in the large chair and slamming her fists down on the table as the men gave her their attention obediently. The abandoned one story building they sat in was confirmed as the new Maroni clan gathering spot while on the run from Gotham PD, and this particular meeting was bound to be an eventful one considering Maroni's helped escape from prison two days ago.

Meanwhile above the building Bruce stood on the roof listening in on the conversation by using the device placed inside his ear; Damian and Margery beside him in their night attire as Robin and Nightingale, Bruce himself displaying his own night attire as Batman. He continued to listen in on the mystery woman's conversation with the men before looking straight at Margery and giving her the go signal; Margery quickly yet smoothly opening the hatch on the roof and entering the building as him and Damian ran to the back door.

The minute they heard gunfire Bruce kicked down the door, Damian eagerly jumping in front of him to witness the rookie hero do an adequate job beating down eight men. Bruce quickly stunted after Maroni to find him already gagged and handcuffed to a chair, looking around in confusion as to why he was already cuffed and gagged as an empty swivel chair spun slightly in front of him. Meanwhile, Damian helped Margery knock out half the men. After both of them take down nearly all of Maroni's men, Damian nearly jumped in rage towards one of the men who tried to hold Margery down on the table using both hands to strangle her neck, Margery holding a hand up for Damian to let her handle it. Right after as the man tried to nuzzle in between her legs, both her legs forcefully kicked him in between his own legs before giving an uppercut punch and kneeing him in the ribs.

" _Did your mother not teach you how to treat a lady?"_ Margery spat out before standing up and dusting herself off; bending over to cuff the man groaning in pain on the floor as Damian turned to Bruce before looking back at her.

 _Ever since the first time she put on that suit he hasn't seen her the same way. It could be the way the vinyl cat suit outlined her wide hips or slim waist, or perhaps it was the way she moved in it that emphasized her toned legs and large assets –either way he saw her as a heart attack in combat boots; and he hated himself for it._

 _Margery turned around to catch his stare; raising a brow at him as his eyes refused to meet hers. He stared at the ground awkward and red faced, pacing over to Bruce who was busy removing the gag from Maroni's mouth, before looking back at the ground again. Margery couldn't understand it; he'd been acting so strange lately for what appeared to be no reason whatsoever –or so she thought. It was now a month after moving into the Wayne Manor, and every day she felt she was growing closer to Bruce and his sons –especially Damian; to the point where she'd even consider themselves good friends. So why? Why was he acting so strange around her? Had she done something and upset him? Had she already done something to make him re-think their friendship?_

" _How rich. Wait 'til father finds out his precious Margery teamed up with the Batman."_

They all turned around to face the back entrance; Margery hissing at the voice as Bruce flung three batarangs at Rose who easily dodged them. Rose slowly placed her pistol and sword on the table; nonchalantly hopping up to sit on the table's surface as she raised her hands slightly.

"Not here to fight Bats, even though kidnapping is a serious crime; _I could care less about the brat's welfare."_ Rose spat while narrowing her eyes at her younger brunette sister, Margery glaring daggers right back at her.

" _What do you want Rose? Why the hell are you here? I thought you were busy kissing father's ass?"_ Margery retorted with a mixture of rage and annoyance; Rose hopping off of the table and stepping towards Margery to the point where there was only an inch of space between them. Face to face they glared at one another, fists beginning to ball up as Bruce pressed the button on his forearm signaling Gotham PD.

" _You Ignorant little girl, you sure feel like some hero huh? Turning your back on your own people; I'm your blood, Father's your blood. And yet you run around like a child in a cape with_ _his enemies_ _, completely careless of the heartbreak you leave in your wake. You don't deserve his favor._ _You don't deserve his love_ _._ _You don't even deserve to wear that cape_ _–and the best part is,_ _you know it_ _. You act like this sweet innocent girl fooling everyone around you, but you don't fool me Margery Wilson –_ _deep down inside of you, there's a monster lurking_ _; and God I pray it doesn't take father the way it took your mother."_

Rose finished talking before jumping up on the table; collecting her sword and pistol, and jumping out of the latch on the ceiling, Margery following after her jumping through the ceiling latch screaming for Rose to wait as Damian followed after her.

Rose jumped onto a ladder connected to a helicopter hovering the roof of the building; quickly climbing into the helicopter as it rose higher and father away from a running Margery.

" _WAIT! Please… Please come back…"_ Margery said under her breath as she stopped running; watching the helicopter fly into the distance as police sirens wailed in the night. Damian stood far behind Margery on the roof; he was about to run towards her when Bruce gripped his shoulder pulling him back, both of them staring at Margery as police entered the building.

 _Early the following morning, Margery stood in front of the fire place; Chuppa cuddling right beside her as Titus rested his head on her lap. Her eyes were fixed on the flames before her as she waited for each member of the Wayne family to arrive in the living room where she sat. She'd sent a message to each person asking that they meet up there so she could talk to them as a group; fear and anxiety tearing through her as she contemplated whether or not she should face the biggest fear she's had since the Waynes welcomed her into their home –telling them the truth._

"Margery? Is everything alright?" Bruce said as he stepped down the stairs still in his night clothes, Damian speeding past him and nearly tripping due to the tiredness in his eyes but still managing to stand before her as she stood up. He seemed worried as he stood in front of her; about to say her name and ask her what was wrong before stepping back from her and crossing his arms as he looked away.

"This better be important Suarez." Damian said yawning as Dick and Tim stepped down the stairs and into the living room to join Bruce on the couch, Jason being the last to make his way down to the living room as Margery felt the blood drain from her face in horror knowing what she was going to tell them. Damian noticed this instantly and even began to show the worry he tried to hide; looking back up into her eyes before sighing and walking up to her.

" _Margery, please… Just tell us what's wrong"_ Damian said in the softest voice she'd ever heard him use; his green eyes focused on her big brown ones as she sighed out. She turned to face the four men on the couch before turning to Damian, her head slightly dropping.

" _There is something I have hidden from all of you, something that I kept secret from you out of fear that… you would reject me…But I realized how unfair it was to keep this from you, so I called all of you down here to tell you."_ She said looking back up at the men on the couch before her; Bruce leaning forward raising a brow at her in suspicion.

" _I am not what you think I am… My abilities range much farther than flaming fists, or being able to step into flame without burning, or even setting fire to things using telekinesis… When my body is pushed into a state of emergency, I am able to access a hidden gene that burns through its human cellular makeup and processes a hybrid… my blood boils and I transform into…a monster... a scaly, fire breathing, flame throwing beast."_

 _She sighed relieved she at least spoke of the first part to her confession, looking back up at the men to see they were somewhat indifferent as Bruce looked at her with sincerity; Damian's hand slowly finding its way onto her shoulder as she looked up at him –immediately pulling away from him and taking two steps back as he looked at her in confusion._

" _Margery?"_ Damian said as his brows rose in confusion.

 _She felt tears well up in her eyes, the second part of her truth stuck in her throat as she felt the words choking her. Tears spilt down her cheeks as she tried to grip both her hands over her mouth before finally belting out what she'd locked up for so long._

" _SHE DIED BECAUSE OF ME! MY MOTHER DIED BECAUSE OF ME! I TOLD YOU IT WAS A BOMB THAT BLEW UP OUR PLANE, BUT IT WAS ME, I DID NOT MEAN TO! THEY HIJACKED OUR PLANE AND SHE TOLD ME TO HIDE BUT THEY FOUND ME AND TRIED TO TAKE ME AND SHE TRIED TO FIGHT THEM BUT THEY HURT HER AND I GOT REALLY SCARED AND ANGRY AND I… I…"_

She choked on her sobs, memories of blood and fire, screaming and agony, her mother's last words rattling her body before realizing she was in Damian's arms. His arms were wrapped around her tightly as she wrapped her arms around him in return; a warmth slowly calming her down as she held him dearly.

" _You… You do not think I am a monster?"_ Margery asked in confusion, Damian releasing her from his grasp to rest his hands on her shoulders; his icy green eyes practically melting into her hot brown irises.

 _They gazed into each other's eyes for what felt like eternity, for the first time Damian feeling blithe bubble up in his stomach as one of his hands softly brushed her cheek; everything snapping into clarity in his mind in that moment as her innocent heat cracked the ice around his heart –gushing warmth within him that spread like wildfire._

" _You're the most perfect being to ever walk the earth"_ He said breathlessly, Margery's eyes widening as her face blushed red; the words spilling from his lips forgetting his father and brothers were standing in shock right behind them. Immediately after Damian Realized what he'd said and snapped back to reality; quickly turning around to see his brothers frozen in place with their jaws dropped open as Bruce crossed his arms with a smirk on his face. Damian's face burned red; his hands sweaty and balled into fists at his sides as he awkwardly stepped back from Margery, his father's smirking fit only making him blush brighter in embarrassment.

 _"Perhaps you'd like to join us in the kitchen for coffee Margery?"_ Bruce said unable to contain the soft smile tugging at his lips; Margery beaming a sincere smile back.

 _"I would love to."_ Margery said softly, her face still red and puffy from crying as Damian faced her again.

"I apologize, but I must go attend to something important, I will see you all later." Damian said before turning to face his father and brothers; giving Margery a soft smile before turning and walking out of the room, Dick following behind him as Bruce and his other brothers went the opposite direction along with Margery.

Damian began walking on his way to the batcave when Dick caught up to him and began walking beside him on his way to the cave; Dick smirking the entire time as he watched his younger brother formulate a plan in his head.

" _You're going to investigate where Slade is aren't you?"_ Dick suspected while smirking.

" _Correct."_ Damian said.


	6. Bomb (Part 1)

**I still can't believe how liked the story is so far! Thank you all so much for reading, I truly appreciate to favorites, follows and comments and you guys are the main reason I write so much! By the way I'm really sorry how long this chapter took, I'm deciding to make this part of a two part plot plan and it took a while for me to think of it. As always, Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Damian was lost. For words, for expression, for anything but drowning in the thought of her; her innocence igniting something inexplicable within him that posed the threat of devouring his beliefs whole. Two weeks had passed since she'd confessed the truth to him and his family; and each day he realized a new sensation within himself he'd never known existed. The way she'd wake early each morning and sing Spanish hymns to the birds nest outside her windowsill, how she'd cuddle Titus and Chuppa while sipping her morning coffee, the graceful poetry she'd write in her journal each night while watching the stars, how she could barely function more than stuttering expletives when battling cold weather, how she'd dance to her mother's old Ranchera records while helping Alfred clean, the way her shoulders arched up whenever she was embarrassed or shy, or how fierce and heated she got whenever she was angry…_

 _When she was angry, that was when Damian was the most confused with himself. He pushed her buttons almost purposely; seeing her fiery and passionate sparked something in him he couldn't_ _and didn't want to_ _explain. It was like winding up a toy and watching it pop in amusement, his arrogant and rude behavior usually enough to make her blow. He'd always been the rage filled one, in his family, in the league, but many expected it from him; seeing him for the first time and already taking a mental warning. Margery, however, was entirely different; and that's what intrigued him the most. It drove him crazy how a happy go lucky girl who was a foot shorter than him could become so… scary? No,_ _Powerful._ _He liked it –_ _ **no,**_ _ **loved it**_ _when she'd fight back, when she'd get right up in his face and demand his respect; the feeling in his lower gut burning hotter each time she challenged him back. And now was one of those many times._

Damian stood in the batcave clad in his robin attire; he stood beside his father and Dick, stepping up to Margery who protested their demand that she stay home during this particular mission they were going on; a lead on her father finally investigated further to find out about a bomb under Gotham City.

" _I am going."_ Margery demanded, Bruce and his sons not having it as Margery grew somewhat angrier at them. Bruce was about to reply when Damian spoke for him; passionate and just as fiery as Margery.

" _You're Staying._ " Damian barked back at her as she huffed, crossing her arms in angry disbelief as the batcave doors opened behind her. At the moment she didn't even care who was walking through the door; her only focus was on the mission, _on her father._

" _That is so unfair! He is my father, it is supposed to be __my_ _priority to take him down and you are not even going to let me join you?!"_ Margery responded.

" _This mission is for us, not you. Sure you've helped on other patrols against Penguin or Joker, but this is different…You're too emotionally invested, too much of a liability in this case. This is a task for men who know what they're doing, not a little girl with anger management issues!"_

Damian yelled at her, frustrated and angry, but secretly electrified at how difficult she was being. Margery's hair caught aflame the moment after; Damian realizing how dangerous his little game was as he watched her burn up in front of him, as if she flipped a switch from collectiveness to fury.

Her eyes glared daggers at him as the cave fell completely silent; an awkwardness caught in every throat but Margery's, her brown eyes slicing deep into Damian's and cutting him off before he was about to speak.

" _And you are a entitled bastard who had to die to realize you are not above everyone else!"_ She spat seething; the words slipping through her lips before she was able to process them first as her eyes narrowed at Damian in the scariest look he'd ever seen her give. Bruce's brows raised in shock as Dick's jaw dropped open, Cassandra and Stephanie standing in front of the batcave doorway in astonishment of her fearlessness; Bruce turned to look over at Damian who was suddenly enraged and red faced with clenched fists at his sides. With that she walked away and stood in front of the bat-computer; pulling up directions and the map of Gotham city while turning on the three speaker phones resting on the counter. After turning on the speaker phones she walked back to where Bruce and his sons stood; handing both Bruce and Dick a palm sized speakerphone and stopping in front of Damian who held out his hand begrudgingly.

" _Well are you going to give it to me or not?"_ Damian spat; Margery looked at him with a glare before retorting back _"Ay I will give it to you, I will shove it so far up your"-_ She was cut off when Stephanie and Cassandra walked over to stand on each side of her, Steph placing a hand on her shoulder. Reluctantly she handed him the palm sized speakerphone; her narrowed brown eyes never once leaving his. She gave a deep sigh trying to calm herself before speaking again.

"I will be on speakerphone with directions once you reach the coordinates, _don't do anything stupid._ " Margery spat before Bruce headed for the Bat mobile; her eyes softening somewhat as they stared into Damian's angry green ones, causing the anger to melt into confusion as Dick dragged him into the bat-mobile as Cass and Steph waved goodbye.

Bruce drove the bat-mobile into the night, constantly glancing over at Damian who sat in the passenger's seat with confusion detailed in his face

 _It's been two weeks since Margery confessed the truth about her mother's death and her monstrous form to Bruce and his sons; two weeks since Damian gazed into her eyes and called her perfect, and two weeks since his son's emotions were stable. Damian was losing it, or perhaps falling down that bottomless black hole his father had fallen into many years ago –Damian Wayne was growing to love Margery Wilson; and every chance he got he tried to chop the blossoming affection to its death. Margery knew it, and everyone around them most certainly knew it as well; the only one who didn't know was an oblivious Damian –which caused even more frustration between the two. Ever since her confession and possibly even before then they'd formed a bond; a bond that kept them in a continuous loop of magnetism that either resulted in harmonious giggles or the banging of war drums. They were growing closer, having more moments of gazing into each other's eyes and having deep talks about their own lives –but it seemed the closer Margery stepped to Damian's heart, the more hurtful and damaging he was when he tried to push her away. Many onlookers would glance over to see two confused young adults acting as best friends one moment and sworn enemies the next –but Bruce knew there was more to it. Bruce was the best detective to grace the planet; of course he saw the hidden messages in his son's heavy heated glances towards her, the way the mentioning of her name would tug at the corners of his Damian's lips, how Damain would tense up whenever she brushed against him during combat training, or the way he would drop everything the moment Margery's well-being was compromised. Bruce knew Damian was drawn to Margery the moment he decided to_ _let her_ _pursue him at the warehouse when they'd first met; and that was the most shocking part to Bruce, because although he'd already seen the hate and vengeance in his son's heart –that night Bruce saw something in Damian that he thought couldn't exist; the hope of loving and being loved in return._

" _I hope you know when we return home we're discussing what the hell has been wrong with you lately."_ Bruce stated bluntly; already sensing Dick's enthusiasm from the backseat.

" _It's obvious what's wrong with him, Bruce. The guys and I already know what it is and you're lying if you say you don't know… Our baby bird is falling in love!"_ Dick said gleefully as Damian turned around in his seat red faced and instantly shot him a murderous glare.

" _Say it again and I swear it I'll go back there and remove your vocal chords with my bare hands."_ Damian threatened as a grin grew on Dick's face; his brows rising at Damian, _already knowing his theory was proven correct_.

" _They grow up so fast"_ Dick hushed out all giddy and emotional, Bruce sighing as he looked over at his now eighteen year old son sitting in the passenger's seat blushing angrily.

" _Too fast."_ Bruce sighed out.

* * *

Margery sat in the bat-cave; her elbows propping up her head as she dreadfully looked at the bat-computer's files on her father. Bruce, Dick and Damian were still on their mission to track the bomb and Slade; and apparently they'd already found the hidden bunkers underneath Gotham.

She buried her hands in her face for a moment; still angered by the fact that they didn't allow her to join them, but even angrier at Damian if not solely angry at him alone – _Damian still being the only thing her mind allowed her to focus on._

 _God that boy made her so confused… He'd been investigating and searching Slade's trail for nearly two weeks; trying to push her out of his little investigation even though it was_ _her_ _father… But that was only the start of it, he began acting even weirder towards her; constantly pulling her close and acting like her best friend before pushing her away and becoming the most arrogant asshole she'd ever met. Not to mention how red and tense he'd get towards the smallest things like putting her hand on his shoulder or bumping into him accidentally during training… Maybe he had a mood disorder? Social anxiety possibly?_

" _Margery, which building is above the bunker's coordinates_?" Bruce asked through the speaker phone after what felt like hours of her waiting; Margery glancing up from the pad of paper she'd been subconsciously scribbling on as she looked at the bat-computer's monitor. Her eyes followed their gps signal, focusing on the blinking red dot that moved up the road of the given coordinates.

"Third building to your right, it is a two story abandoned brick building, there should be an elevator on the first floor of the lobby that will take you underground-

She was cut off mid-sentence when the speaker was cut off, the monitor turning off as Stephanie walked to her side. Margery placed a hand on the speaker in her ear; worried Bruce wouldn't know where to go once finding the building above the underground bunkers.

" _Hello? Bruce? Bruce!"_ She yelled into the speaker with no luck, confused as to why the speaker wasn't working. _Idiot, they probably entered a bad connection zone..._ Margery thought to herself as Casandra ran to her and Stephanie.

" _The power was cut at the Manor, Alfred said he didn't see anything suspicious, but there's a possibility we're not alone. Do you both have weapons if there's an intruder?"_ Cass asked them both, Margery unsheathing her sword from under the desk as Steph patted the utility belt around her hips.

"Even out of uniform I still carry the belt" Stephanie said shrugging as Cassandra unsheathed a katana from behind her back.

Quickly they ran to the batcave's secret entrance, making sure to keep close to one another as they ran up three flights of stairs before entering a hidden doorway in the Manor; Alfred meeting them once they entered. The sound of glass shattering along with the ringing of Gunfire forced them all to duck, Margery beginning to crawl out of the pantry and through the kitchen to poke her head slightly out of the kitchen doorway to see what was going on.

" _You really thought you could steal from me without getting away with it?"_

Margery jumped back as Rose pursued her; cursing herself under her breath that she'd been caught as she quickly grabbed her sword, Stephanie and Cass running out of the kitchen and into the foyer to stop the armed men from entering through the Manor's shattered windows.

" _I stole nothing from you! Leave this Manor, the owner has nothing to do with it!"_ Margery barked at her sister who unsheathed her own sword while scoffing.

" _So you're telling me the ring I dropped during our last encounter magically grew legs and found its way here?"_

" _Batman and robin found it after I left the building running after you, they knew it was yours and planned to return it to Gotham PD, but knowing you would be back I asked them to save it so I could return it to you"_ Margery explained while continuously clashing her sword with Rose's.

" _Well luckily for me, you made my job ten times easier; that ring you decided to keep had a tracking device father placed within it the year he gave it to me!"_ Rose spat out at her; Margery losing her concentration on the battle as she focused on why she was still wanted – _and more importantly, if this had any ties to the bomb under Gotham city._

" _Why are you here? You surely do not care about the ring as much as you care about the tracking device in it! What are you planning?! Where is the bomb?!"_ Margery yelled at Rose enraged as she threw he sword to the ground; her hands and hair bursting into flame as she ducked her sister's swing and knocked her to the ground, pinning her to the floor and straddling her with a flaming fist raised in the air.

" _Oh little sister, father was right; you truly are the worst detective._ _ **You are the bomb**_ _._ _"_ Rose said casually before looking over behind Margery; Margery's eyes widening in realization before a loud blast of gunfire took her breath away, a sharp cry escaping her lips as she collapsed off of Rose and slipped into darkness.

* * *

Damian searched the dark underground bunker to no avail; turning to Bruce in anger as Dick continued his searching for the bomb. After doing three laps around the two large underground rooms and three corridors, Dick returned to look at Bruce shrugging. Deciding the bomb was elsewhere, they began to walk towards the exit of the massive empty underground room, stopping in their tracks when a voice spoke.

" _You're wasting your time"_ A gruff voice said from the dark back of the bunker room, causing both Dick and Damian to whip around as Bruce flung one of his batarangs at the figure, the person quickly unsheathing a sword and deflecting the batarang in the darkness.

" _SHOW YOURSELF!"_ Damian yelled before a large man clad in black stepped forward; his short hair and mustache white as a smirk grew on his aged face.

" _Almost as demanding as your grandfather… Damian Al Ghul."_ The older man spoke; Damian freezing in place at the man's words as Bruce began to step forward, the man raising up a hand and giving a disinterested look.

" _Now, Now, Murcielago… I think you'd rather find the bomb instead of challenging a viejito like me"_ the man instigated _._

" _Who are you?!"_ Bruce growled out; a smile gracing the man's face.

" _Ay! I thought my features would give a hint, she resembles me quite a bit for a granddaughter; Antonio Juan-Carlos, but Suarez to you."_

" _Wait... you're-_

" _Margery's grandfather"_ Damian said in shock finishing Dick's sentence.

" _Correct. I was an enemy of your grandfather long ago, before any on this government nonsense. While he and his family claimed rule over the eastern world, me and my family claimed the western world –or at least that was until his Al Ghul reign crossed paths with my phoenix bloodline."_ Antonio began explaining, Damian suddenly in deep thought as Dick and Bruce questioned the man.

" _Mother told me about you… how grandfather wanted the advantages of your bloodline to help us rein the world..."_ Damian stated in deep thought as Dick and Bruce looked at one another in confusion.

" _Of course that was all the lying whore told you… Your grandfather and I settled on an agreement –a truce if you will. You were small when the arrangements were made, so was Margery; and although she was in my daughter Silvia's care when the agreement was officiated, Margery was still my blood; Phoenix blood."_ Antonio explained as Damian's brows raised, Damian stepping closer to him as Dick looked on; Bruce deciding he's had enough and beginning to march up to Antonio when Damian stopped him.

" _What agreement?!"_ Damian yelled at Antonio; who laughed heartily at Damian before speaking.

" _They really never told you?! We agreed to connect the bloodlines,_ _through you and my Margery_ _ **.**_ _We signed a blood pact, as well as a betrothal document stating by your eighteenth birthday you would wed my granddaughter Margery; that the Al Ghuls and the Phoenix bloodline would become one unstoppable unit."_ Antonio answered; Damian's eyes widening as Bruce went right up to Antonio and choke holded him, slamming him into the concrete wall as Dick placed a hand on Damian's shoulder.

" _Where is the bomb? Where is it?!"_ Bruce yelled as he held Antonio.

" _Tontos…_ _She_ _ **is**_ _the bomb._ _"_ Antonio coughed out. _"Why do you think Ra's Al Ghul was so fixed on the abilities of my bloodline?"_

Damian stood alongside Dick as Bruce dropped the man to the floor, quickly stepping over to Dick and a shaken Damian before receiving an emergency signal from Alfred on his watch, Alfred leaving a voice message that captured the sound of gunfire along with his voice.

" _Code Black!"_ Alfred yelled in the message; a bloodcurdling scream in the background before the message began to fizzle and break off. _The scream making the hairs on the back of Damian's neck stand straight up; his feet running towards the bunker's exit mindlessly as the blood drained from his face_ , Bruce and Dick running behind him.


	7. Bomb (Part 2)

**So I left the last chapter on a cliffhanger; and I hope it didn't take too long to finish this chapter. By the way, I just wanted to mention, I'm going to include a slight amount of Mexican lore in this chapter, and I did do plenty of research, but if any of you guys feel that I got it wrong or feel offended in any way –** _ **please tell me!**_ **(I'm Puerto Rican so the Spanish dialogue in the story is easy for me; it's just Margery's Mexican background and her Bloodline that I'm trying to get right). Also, I'm trying to represent Damian Wayne as best as I can; the last thing I want is for him to be out of character! (** _ **So if you guys could comment if I wrote him correctly or if I need to fix things that would be awesome!)**_ **As always, thank you all for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Fuego y Sangre [Fire and Blood]_

 _Nuestra Reina Surgira [Our Queen will arise]_

 _De la Oscuridad [From the Darkness]_

 _Nuestra Guardian [Our Guardian]_

 _Su amor por su gente [Her love for her people]_

 _Ardera Mas Caliente que el Sol [Will burn hotter than the sun]_

 _Y Quemar Las Entidades [And scorch the entities]_

 _Que Amenazan a su Pueblo [That threaten her children]_

 _Con Fuego y Sangre [With Fire and Blood]_

 _Fuego y Sangre [Fire and Blood]_

 _Margery's eyes shot open; her hot brown eyes opening to stare straight into large, round orbs of light green. Her body burned as she blinked hazily; feeling she were in a dream or a vision of some sort, the figure above her focusing in her vision. Her eyes widened at the massive black Jaguar that hovered over her; its demeanor calm as its large green eyes focused deeply on her brown ones._

" _Levantate!" It said, the fact that it spoke making Margery jolt up in shock; the jaguar jumping off of her to circle around her as she gained her senses wearily._

 _She was in a dream, a vision, perhaps she'd blacked out? Passed out when she was shot while fighting Rose… It was then that she remembered everything; her memory flooding her with thoughts of her mother, her abilities, the plane accident, Her father and half-sister Rose, Batman rescuing her, kissing Robin, moving in with the Bat and his family, her friendship with Damian, helping fight crime alongside batman, the bomb under Gotham city –her sisters words before she was shot…_

 _"¡¿Dónde estoy?!"[Where am I?!] She screamed out; her hands running through her hair as she cried in agony._

 _Her body writhed in pain; the familiar sense of her flesh burning as smoke stung her eyes, her sight only catching glimpse of the flames rising over the rocky pit. Out of the flames the Jaguar leaped towards her; emerging from the fire as its eyes locked on her own watering squinted ones._

" _Focus and you will remember." It said sternly; Margery painfully inhaling as much smoke as she could while slowly closing her eyes, the flames underneath her began to rise as the smoke bubbled within her lungs. She threw her head back; slowly releasing the thick black smoke through her nostrils as her blood began to boil. Her fingers dug into the ash on the ground as her head slowly raised, her eyes opening to see smoke for only seconds before her eyes adjusted; her eyes now able to look past the black fog and focus on the rocky walls surrounding her._

" _The Rock Pit…In Yucatan" She said in realization, her eyes widening as memories of her childhood filled her._

" _I used to sleepwalk here when I was a little girl… Mamá would always find me here in the morning covered in ash… All those times I got in trouble for ending up down here, the nightmares I had every night of this place… Why?" Margery asked turning to the jaguar who stood on the large rock feet away from her; her arms unfolding and coming down to her sides in confidence, ash caking her nude body as her hair lit aflame._

 _The Jaguar approached her, looking deeply into her eyes before jumping up the pit's rocky wall; its claws scraping the rock as it climbed up._

" _¡Oye! [hey!] Where are you going!?" She yelled at the Jaguar who continued to climb up the pit's walls, the now familiar Jaguar looking back at her before continuing up as she ran towards the rocks. She gave a deep breath wondering how the hell she did this as a child before relaxing her muscles in deep concentration -placing a hand on a curve of the rock wall and gripping it as she placed her other hand in another pocket of rock; beginning to climb after the jaguar above her._

" _Climb and you will see." The Jaguar said before climbing out of the pit; Margery grumbling complaints and almost slipping due to her loss of concentration before closing her eyes and focusing yet again. She continued to climb up the rock walls of the pit before finally climbing out of it, catching her breath somewhat annoyed that she still had no idea why she was back at her childhood home._

"I _t would be nice if you told me what this was or why I am he-_

 _Margery began to growl out as she looked up, stopping mid-sentence when her eyes reached a woman standing before her. She stood tall, long black hair cascading down her copper skin; beads and cloth covered her glittering body as she gave a warm smile –Margery's jaw dropping at the sight of the first of her bloodline; the original source of her family's unique abilities, the Mayan Queen who used to visit her dreams when she lived in Yucatan as a child –Itzel of Palenque._

" _She's grown so much since our last visit hasn't she Ek'Chuah?" The Queen spoke softly as the large Jaguar walked over to stand by her side; Margery glancing up at the full moon and back down at them before rubbing her eyes with her hands._

" _I'm surprised she still remembers… she is still confused however; you can feel it in her energy –that along with the repulsive smell of earthly affection. She reeks of it." The Jaguar sneered as he eyed Margery who eyed him back, a confused look on Margery's face as she turned to look up at Itzel._

" _Ek'Chuah! Love is what keeps your gift from making her a monster! It is a good thing that the young bird man has grounded her; if he hadn't she would have used her gift for herself instead of others." Itzel spoke fiercely at her godly Jaguar companion, Margery finally having enough and finally speaking up._

" _Can one of you please explain what is going on?! AND I DO NOT LOVE THE 'YOUNG BIRD MAN HE IS ONLY A FRIEND! A pain in the ass actually" Margery yelled at both of them; her denial causing them to look at one another before looking at her, Itzel raising a brow with hands on her hips as Ek'Chuah scoffed._

" _Okay… I am falling in love with him… but, it is useless…_ _because of your gift I am a monster!_ _I am LITERALLY A BOMB! I am probably unconsciously reaching combustion as we speak, and I can't stop it!" Margery explained, Itzel and Ek'Chuah looking at her and then each other, Itzel then stepping closer to Margery._

" _I am certain you remember us from your childhood; we would visit your dreams often –but if you have forgotten, I am Queen Itzel of Palenque. This is Ek'Chuah, the god of sorcery and the reason both you and I are... Different. You see Margery, long ago during the golden era of Palenque, my father, the king, passed before his time. He left no heir but me; a child of only eight years old. I was frightened and alone in the chaos that surrounded me, just like you; until Ek'Chuah found me hiding in that same pit you hid in as a child. He gave me a gift that runs through your veins today, and he gave me-_ _us_ _this gift for a reason, to protect and lead our people out of chaos.-_

" _In other words,_ _you do have the ability to stop this; you have the ability to save your people from the wrath bad influences are trying to force you into. You were never meant to be a weapon of chaos; as a phoenix, a carrier of my gift, it is your duty to sacrifice yourself if your people are in danger –and in your situation, sacrifice is the only answer._ _" Ek'Chuah said interrupting Itzel as he stepped up to Margery, his large green eyes dilating as they focused on Margery's hot brown ones._

" _To sacrifice, what must I do?_ _" Margery finally asked._

* * *

Bruce watched his youngest son break down from afar; Dick, Tim, and even Jason looking on somewhat worried as their brother knelt down over the bloody, glass covered floor. Tim and Jason had been out doing their own missions that night; and both of them regretted it when receiving an emergency message from Alfred. Stephanie was crying softly as Cassandra stood by her side stone faced; Alfred continued to sweep up some of the glass at the pace of molasses, his face solemn and his eyes never leaving the floor.

"Are you sure they only took her? And how did they find her?" Bruce asked as his son continued to kneel far in silence.

"While her and Rose was fighting, Rose mentioned a ring that Slade put a tracking device in…" Cass said solemnly

Instantly Damian stood up; his back turned to his family as he continued to stare at the ground. He turned around slowly; his father and brothers instantly noticing his tear stained cheeks as he stared at the bloody shard of glass in his hand before looking up at them.

" _They…Will…Pay._ _"_ Damian growled out before flinging the bloody shard of glass into the wall with sheer force _; his father seeing the layer of rage in his son's eyes only to look deeper and see fear._

" _We'll find her, Damian."_ Bruce said sternly; Damian staring at the ground as boiling fury filled him, walking past his father and brothers grudgingly as he spoke.

" _The Hell I will;_ _If it's the last thing I do_ _."_ Damian spitting out in pure rage as he walked by Bruce with clenched fists; Bruce forcefully grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back in seriousness.

" _Justice not vengeance_ _–don't be stupid and pick a fight without preparing for it beforehand."_ Bruce reprimanded; Damian's eyes sinking as he responded.

" _I was stupid enough to leave without telling her…_ _I love her_ _… My Best friend… My Beloved… My… Betrothed. My sweet innocent Margery is in danger… And now it might be too late to tell her."_ Damian said somberly as his eyes locked on his father's eyes; Bruce's eyes widening in shock as Dick, Tim, and Jason's jaws' dropped open, Damian walking past them on his way to the cave before everyone followed shortly after _._ On their way down the older boys swarmed Bruce, Tim walking closest in total confusion as he asked questions.

" _His Betrothed? Are him and Margery Betrothed?! Like to be married?!"_ Tim asked frantically, Bruce sighing as they stepped into the cave; Dick stepping closer to a confused Tim.

" _I'll explain later."_ Dick sighed out.

* * *

Slade paced the empty abandoned hospital foyer; the run down hospital being what was left of the old Gotham General hospital, the new larger Gotham General miles away. He stopped his pacing for a moment to glance at a hemorrhaging Margery hooked up to numerous IV's of jet fuel; his thoughts battling him as a hand gripped his shoulder.

 _Slade's eyes were fixed on Margery, because every time he glanced at her, he could've sworn he saw her mother Silvia instead. He cursed himself; part of him wanted her to suffer; to be tortured for taking his beloved wife. But the other part of him knew deep down that Silvia would have wanted their daughter to be loved and taken care of. That was the only reason Slade wanted Margery by his side, not for love, not because it was his responsibility as a father –but out of knowing it's what Silvia would have wanted. He loathed his own blood; his own creation with the love of his life, and Silvia's father knew it._

" _I thought you cared for her wellbeing Wilson? And yet you seem to enjoy her suffering"_ Antonio snickered in his ear; his devilish voice provoking Slade even more as he stared at his daughter with narrowed eyes.

Margery continued to whimper unconsciously; giving small howls of pain as she squirmed and shook in the old hospital bed now drenched in her blood, Antonio looking down at his sword before whispering again.

" _If you want Wilson, you can have the sacrificial honor. You can finally drain the blood of our Silvia's murderer… You can finally avenge my daughter, and watch the little brat explode before dropping dead."_

Slade starred out of the large hospital windows at the morning sun rise; turning around to stare Antonio dead in the face.

" _You are certain that after you drink her blood and step into flame you will turn?"_

" _Certain. Once the little bitch is completely drained her body will combust and she'll die –leaving me as the rightful fire-born; abilities and all." Antonio said prideful as Slade grabbed the sword from Antonio's hands and turned around; stopping dead in his tracks to find the blood drenched hospital bed empty as flashes lurked around them._

" _TONTO! YOU LET HER OUT OF YOUR SIGHT!? IF THE FUEL SETS IN BEFORE WE DRAIN HER BLOOD-_

 _Antonio was cut off mid-sentence when something grabbed his foot, flames emerging from the back of the foyer; devouring his foot and up his leg as he was dragged across the tile floor, thick smoke filling the room as it began to catch fire. Slade coughed inhaling the black fog, keeping his stance as he gripped the sword steadily in his hands waiting, a batarang knocking the sword out of his hands and into the dark abyss of smoke surrounding him._

 _Bruce stood against the front wall of the foyer alongside Damian. Tim, Dick, and Jason stood on the opposite side of them; all of them wearing masks to breathe and goggles to see through the fog. Damian was about to jump into action when a screaming Antonio literally flew across the foyer legless, his body smacking into the concrete wall before dropping onto the tile floor; Dick and Tim immediately running over to get him to safety so he lived as Jason looked straight at Damian and mouthed 'sweet innocent Margery' mockingly. Damian stood dumbfounded in absolute shock as he watched a large figure emerge from the flames and darkness; stumbling forward to reveal itself in all its glory for him to realize it was Margery._

 _Her body was three times its normal size; dark ashy gray scales covered her now nude form, her hair ablaze as flame began to cover the rest of her body. Her flames began to burn brighter as she threw her head back; pent up flames blasting from her hands and feet as she roared an inhuman sound, fire gushing from her lips as she howled in what they thought was rage –but was actually pain. Quickly she tried to repress whatever was happening; burning hotter and hotter until the blurry people before her could no longer bear the scorching heat._

 _Concentrating; fueled flames poured from her feet, channeling all of her energy into the soles of her feet she busted through the ceiling and shot up into the sky; her body contorting once reaching high altitude and combusting._

 _Damian panicked the moment she blasted through the ceiling; running out of the abandoned hospital building along with his brothers as Bruce fought Slade inside. The massive explosion in the sky making the hair on Damian's neck stand straight as he screamed her name. When Damian finally saw her body falling from the explosion, he darted straight to his motorcycle; eagerly hopping onto it and zooming in the direction of where Margery fell from the sky as his father and brothers handled Slade and cuffed Antonio._

 _Once handing the two over to the GCPD, Bruce and the boys quickly got into the bat-mobile; following Damian who stopped at the Gotham salvage yard and jumped off his motorcycle. Damian ran to the large crater in the ground; jumping down into it to find a now human Margery nude and caked in ash trying to stand up, Damian sprinting towards her and finally embracing her in a large hug that lifted her somewhat limp body off the ground. Margery jolted in shock after he embraced her in his arms, jumping back worrying she was unsuccessful in her attempt to go airborne before combusting in hopes of saving the civilians of Gotham; her body still disoriented and her mind still foggy._

" _IS EVERYONE OKAY?! ARE ANY CIVILIANS INJURED DID I HURT ANYONE ARE YOU-_

 _Damian cut her off; eagerly stepping towards her and cupping her cheeks in his hands before smashing his mouth against hers, explosive heat pooling down to his lower abdomen as he grabbed her waist pulling her closer to him. The kiss that only lasted a few seconds felt like a time pause for him; her own lips beginning to move against his after a brief second of shock. His lips parted from hers as he huffed out breathlessly; his green eyes filled with love and desire as he gazed into her dilated pupils, her knees giving out as her eyes stayed locked on his own._

" _Habibti" [my love] he huffed out as he swooped down and picked her up bridal style; turning around with her body dangling in his arms to see his father and brothers. Bruce having an all-out smirking fit as Dick practically fan-girled; Tim and Jason fighting over a bet they'd made as Damian walked towards the bat-mobile with Margery in his arms._

" _Todd, Drake, Grayson –decide among yourselves which of you is taking the motorcycle back to the Manor, I will be taking the bat-mobile due to… circumstances" Damian said looking down at Margery; Bruce walking up to Damian and releasing his cape._

" _Stop starring." Bruce ordered Damian as he draped his cape over a nude Margery in Damian's arms, Bruce almost unable to keep a stern glare as he reprimanded a now wildly blushing Damian; Dick, Tim, and Jason roaring in laughter as they pointed at the obvious bulge in their youngest brother's pants. Damian instantly realized how bad of an idea it was for him to hold Margery with how he already felt towards her, running to Dick and handing Margery to him._

" _I trust you the most Grayson" He said before running to his motorcycle and jumping onto it, giving an audible grunt before speeding away into the morning daylight._

" _I thought one of us was gonna ride the motorcycle back home" Tim said looking over at Dick and Jason before erupting in laughter yet again; Bruce calling them to get in the vehicle so they can finally go home._


	8. Savage

**The Story is coming along so well and believes me guys I'm sooooo obsessed with this I can't! I also noticed I have quite a few guest readers that really love the story; and darn that just makes me so giddy and happy guys you have no idea. Anyway, as usual, thank you all so much for reading mis amores! Also, I'm really sorry this chapter took so long, I had really bad writers block so it took a while to think things up. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Times have changed since Damian first moved in with his father; a bond growing not only between him and his father, but between him and everyone, Alfred, his brothers… He wished he could say the same for his mother; although in a way he'd be breaking her ultimate rule if so –affection, compassion, love. Her and his grandfather had instilled rage and bitterness in him by the time he could walk; and now, after eight years of living with his father and learning to care for and love others –he was stuck. There was a barrier drilled within him that shocked him every time he even tried touching it –a repressed barrier that shook him back to reality the moment he pressed his lips against hers, against Margery's. They were best friends; and ever since he'd kissed her, something grew in him –something his mind and soul was trying its hardest to purge. He was falling in love with her, and the fact that he cared for her so dearly –that seeing her so sad for the first time caused a heavy weight in his chest and rage in his heart. So as he currently watched an old video on the bat-computer of her sobbing for help as a child, he felt his heart ache as fury filled him entirely in a form of defense for her; clenching his fists and gritting his teeth lividly at the video being played. _

" _Please Pap_ _á… I promise I won't get in your way! I'll do everything you ask, it was an accident! Please Please ayudamé please Papá! It's so cold and scary here…"_

The small girl sobbed in the video played on the bat-computer; her tiny face drenched with blood as she sat huddled in front of the camera; a dingy blue wall behind her.

" _I miss home… I miss Yucatan, I miss mam_ _á_ _, I miss you… please come back_ _… I don't want to kill anymore…They keep coming to hurt me and…I don't want to kill any more people... I need you_ _Pap_ _á… Please"_ She sobbed out, the video ending as she cried hysterically; the sound of glass shattering in the background as turned and hissed in rage before pouncing, the camera rolling to show her jumping onto a man in all black and a mask, burning him to a crisp. Bruce sat at the desk in front of the bat-computer watching the video end, feeling his heart sink as his sons sat beside him. He finally felt he now understood a piece of the dynamic between Slade and Margery.

" _She's **just** like him… and he abandoned her because he felt she was responsible for her mother's death" _ Bruce stated in realization causing a heavy silence to hang in the atmosphere of the batcave; his sons standing beside him equally as solemn.

" _Gordon found this video on Slade after taking him into custody?"_ Dick asked grimly

"Yes. I just don't understand why the league of assassins would be after her... She had to be about nine or ten years old in this video" Bruce growled in response before looking at Damian who also appeared enraged, his eyes narrowed and his hands balled into fists as Tim continued to search files on Margery and her mother on his laptop; Jason sullenly staring at the small girl in the video before turning over to Bruce.

" _She's a bloodthirsty little thing_ … I think this makes me like her ten times more than I did before seeing this." Jason said amused, causing the other men in the cave to scowl at him in disapproval.

"Okay fine forget I said that, but why would assassins want to kill a child anyway?" Jason asked concerned, his own childhood memories resurfacing as he tried to look as uninterested as possible but truly was unable to.

"TT, the place she's crouching in this video has blue walls; the same blue walls as the group home Slade left her in…The glass and gunfire in the background has to be another attack from the league, I don't understand.. _. The league would never continuously go after a target they did not feel was very important, unless direct orders were given either by grandfather... or mother_ " Damian growled as he studied the bat-computer screen with narrowed eyes, Tim finding a hidden file in the hard-drive and clicking it open.

" _Um, I think you guys might want to see this_ …"

They walked over to crowd around where Tim sat; all of them watching the laptop screen as a new window popped up on the screen in what appeared to be a video, Tim clicking the video playing it. The video was black until a hand in the video stopped blocking the camera, revealing Talia facing the camera in what appeared to be an empty office; Damian's eyes widening for a slight second before narrowing again.

" _Mother"_ He growled through gritted teeth as she adjusted herself in the dated video.

"Message to shadow league CF337, _Margery Wilson is alive_. Her mother died in the plane explosion, and I had thought the girl had perished along with her mother and the other civilians on their flight back to Gotham – _however, I had miscalculated_. Our spies have spotted Slade Wilson leaving her at a Gotham group home before abandoning her, the address has been sent –and I don't want her captive, _her and her mother have made it very clear they refuse to join us;_ _the same way their ancestors refused long ago. It is time I took matters into my own hands and fixed Ra's Al Ghul's mistake of refusing to put them in their place. Ra's Al Ghul wants to connect the bloodlines… to pair_ _OUR_ _HEIR with an_ _inbred hellish heathen_ _… TO LET_ _THOSE FILTHY SAVAGES_ _WIN. But I am not Ra's Al Ghul –and in that case,_ _ **I want her dead**_ **. Do what you will with her, I am indifferent -as long as you bring her body with you back to base when you are done** ; and make haste – _we need her blood fresh_."

On that sinister note the video ended, Damian seething before placing his clenched fist in front of his mouth; his teeth clenching into his white knuckles so tightly he drew blood. He cursed himself under his breath; now knowing the bad blood spilled between Margery's family and his own, _the long history of hatred between the two lineages now apparent._

" _I don't get it! Why is she seen so awfully? She's just a child! Talia's a monster!"_ Tim yelling out as Jason agreed with him, Dick solemnly trying to stay out of it as Bruce kept his eyes worriedly on Damian; whose head sunk slowly as his hands rubbed his temples while he closed his eyes.

" _It's because of me_ … because grandfather… he wanted their blood's power so badly he agreed to share our plan to rule with them in order to have it… Grandfather and Suarez made an agreement to bind Margery and me together, to betroth us… _And apparently mother was willing to do anything to prevent that –to prevent her precious Al Ghul heir from mixing with a 'filthy savage'_ " Damian said sighing

"So let's get this straight, Margery and her mother Silvia go to Pakistan to negotiate this betrothal with Ra's and Talia, things go bad during the meeting, and they leave on a flight home to Gotham when Ra's orders Talia and his assassins to kill Silvia and take Margery –Margery loses it and Talia escapes before the plane explodes killing her mother, the assassins, and the rest of the passengers with it, Ra's and Talia thinking no one survived until Talia finds out Margery lived, but wants to hide it from Ra's so she can have her assassinated instead of take her in as an eligible daughter in-law?…" Tim finishes with everyone in the room staring at him in awe that he was able to piece the facts together so quickly.

"Well done Tim. The question now is why Slade had a file of this video carried on him, what's the date of the recordings?"

"May seventh, and May twenty eighth, both eight years ago"

 **" _Two months before Slade killed Grandfather…"_** Damian said shocked as his eyes widened in realization.

" _He went after the League for their attack on Margery and Silvia's flight._ _"_ Bruce stated

" _You really are the best detectives, but the next time you want to search my backstory all you have to do is ask"_ Margery's voice called from behind, causing the men to jump around to see her standing a few feet from the doorway; Tim frozen as Bruce quickly turned the Bat-computer screen off to keep Margery from seeing, Jason and Dick scooting in front of Tim's laptop to hide their research as Damian jumped forward in front of her.

" _Habibti! [my love]_ I-You're supposed to be resting your wounds… how long have you-

 _"The entirety of your 'filthy savage' speech"_ She stated crossing her arms; her long hair loose for the first time as she raised a brow at them, walking around Damian beginning to walk towards the bat-computer to give Dick and Jason a look that made them step aside. The last to stand in front of the bat-computer screen was Bruce who looked at her and sighed before Damian softly put a hand on her shoulder.

"See this is what I do not understand… You tell me I am part of the team and make me feel like I am a part of the family, but when I am not around you investigate my history as if I were a criminal… _even you do not trust me_." Margery stated solemnly, memories of being tossed from home to home, her father abandoning her, overall rejection filling her clouded mind as she turned around; her back facing Bruce as she stared at the floor

" _Mar-_

"Do not say you understand, _because you do not_ …" Margery interrupted Bruce

" _Ayy,_ you are the great Bruce Wayne, the adored billionaire play-boy of Gotham, and you are all his heroic robins turned individual crime fighters! I _was stupid to think I could be a part of it, to think I could be a part of anything… All of you have pain, but you are still loved, you still have a reason to wake up in the morning and continue on… But where is my reason? The only reason I have had for years hates me… and that is okay, because damn if only he knew how much I hate me too" _She continued to stare at the ground as she stayed silent, her face looking up at Damian before he stepped closer to her to brush his hand over her cheek; his eyes couldn't drink enough of her, her big brown eyes, her puffy red cheeks, the stray strands of hair that hung over her face… _My was she breath taking to him, and she didn't even know it._

" _Then Slade Wilson is the dumbest man to ever live. Forget about him Margery, he's not even worthy of your time, of your love, of you. You deserve the stars, the moon, everything the sun's rays can touch; and yet you're so oblivious you don't even realize it! You nearly died for a city that did you so much wrong, whenever you help fight crime you always make sure you don't hurt the criminals too badly –and sometimes you even stay and talk with them until you see GCPD coming. You look past people's flaws and even when they're trying to kill you, you still try to show them kindness and mercy… I've never witnessed a heart as beautiful as yours… If it wasn't for you I'd still be in doubt such goodness existed"_ Damian's words slipped from his lips, everything fading away as he lost himself entirely in their locked gaze. Their heavy stare felt near heavenly, Margery's face blushing wildly as her own eyes refused to leave his; her hand coming up to rest atop his hand that cupped her cheek, their fingers softly lacing as the world around them blurred to a stop.

 _Meanwhile Bruce stood beside a jaw dropped Tim, Dick stepping over to stand beside him grinning like a child as Jason pointed at the two before trying to make a bet with Dick._

" _How long do you think it'll be before he taps?" Jason whispered to Dick_

" _Well, they're still completely oblivious to the fact that they're still staring at each other… I'll give it a month for second base –two months for a home run." Dick predicted placing his bet._

" _No way, I'm not predicting too slow like the last bet –bird brat moved a lot faster to first base than I thought he would. I bet three weeks second base, a month and a week or two for home run." Jason responded placing his bet before Tim joined in._

" _I bet two months for second base, three months for home run; and you still owe me twenty dollars Jason." Tim said to Jason in annoyance as Bruce stepped in front of the three young men with his arms crossed, Damian and Margery now paying attention to what was going on behind them as Batman's cell-phone rung; Bruce picking up the phone answering._

" _We're on it." Bruce said in his Batman voice before hanging up._

" _Suit up, we got trouble."_

* * *

Damian jumped from rooftop to rooftop; sprinting after the small group of assassins that tried to lose him off of their trail, Rose leading them in the direction of the docks.

 _Margery was still supposed to be recovering from the explosion after nearly facing death due to a hemorrhage, but being the small yet fierce shrew Alfred refused to admit he admired about her as –she was up and ready to kick ass the moment Bruce got the call. Of course Damian worried for her, calling her stupid for resisting rest and constantly making fun of her need to always be in action; but in all reality he found her drive unbelievably badass –unable to tell her no when she'd demanded to join them on their mission tonight; Gordon calling saying a witness spotted a white haired woman and group of men break into Gotham's bio tech lab. There was no stopping Margery after hearing that; Batman even unable to say no to her sheer will._

Damian continued to sprint after Rose and the assassins with Margery following alongside him; both making their way to Gotham's docks to already spot a raised submarine, Batman finally catching up to the assassins and beating a couple to a pulp as Damian threw a batarang knocking a large silver briefcase from Rose's hands. After dropping the briefcase Damian and Margery had finally made it up to the end of the dock; Margery tackling her older sister as she got up to reach for the briefcase again as Damian and Bruce handled more of the Assassins that poured out of the now open submarine.

" _What are you planning Rose?! Why would you try to leave Gotham without father?!_ _Who are you working for now if it is not him_ _?!"_ Margery said to Rose while using her super strength to hold her up by the neck, Rose spitting at her causing Margery to slam her against the docs knocking her unconscious.

Margery scrambled trying to grab the metal briefcase before a boot kicked her in the face slamming her backwards. She looked up after falling back to immediately see green eyes that looked all too familiar; jumping up to growl out at the woman before her who grabbed the briefcase.

" _Fire-blooded Suarez heathen"_ Talia said darkly as Margery growled back at her with narrowed eyes, Bruce seeing Talia as he continued combat with the many assassins that poured onto the docs; Red hood, Nightwing, and Red Robin joining in on the action along with Robin and Batman as Nightingale strived for the briefcase.

" _A young woman now I see… but if I recall you were the least ladylike little girl I've ever encountered –What would your mother say if she saw you now rough housing with the boys?"_ Talia tormented, beginning combat with the young woman in front of her while holding a gun in one hand and the briefcase in the other.

" _I think she would be happy her daughter could kick your ass just as well as she did."_

Margery responded snidely before quickly kicking the briefcase from her hands, Talia punching her in the face causing her to knee the busty woman in the face causing her nose to bleed before giving Margery an uppercut to the jaw. Margery pounced after the punch, continuing to fight Talia with japs, punches, and kicks as Batman swiped the briefcase, Talia grunting angrily before backhanding Margery in the face harshly.

"Insufferable Suarez savage! _Trying to take what is mine just like your filthy whore mother!_ " Talia screamed out at Margery in explosive rage; her words causing Margery to ignite in wrathful flame marching toward the woman who defensively held her gun.

" _Mother!"_ Damian screamed after taking down the rest of the assassins along with his brothers, causing Margery to stop dead in her tracks to look back at Damian; taking a deep breath as her eyes locked with his own –his stare soothing her back to a state of calm as her flames died out.

 _Meanwhile Talia watched the way her son and Margery gazed at each other, growing even angrier as she continued to hold up her gun defensively; Rose beginning to return to consciousness as Margery calmly held up a hand while slowly stepping towards Talia_.

"I know we have our differences, but Damian cares about you… _I refuse to hurt you, Talia._ " Margery said as he stepped towards her slowly, Bruce walking up to walk by Margery's side as Jason, Tim and Dick returned the briefcase to GCPD.

" _It's over Talia, put down the gun._ " Bruce said as Talia's eyes narrowed at Margery, a smirk forming on her face before she turned to Damian; firing her gun twice before looking over at Margery with evident hatred in her eyes –Bruce using a batarang to knock the gun out of her hands as Rose ran past her and grabbed her by the arm; both of them running towards the submarine.

A shout ripped through Damian's lips as he stumbled only feet from where Bruce and Margery stood; Margery instantly turning around the moment his cry reached her ears, instantly ignoring the mission entirely as Bruce ran after Talia and Rose.

" _Dami!"_ Margery screamed running over to him; his chest gushing blood as he kneeled, trying his best to stand up and continue fighting, Talia watching wide-eyed and somewhat taken back by the Suarez girl's familiarity with her son before she snapped out of it. Rose stumbled quickly beside Talia who lead her into the submarine; Bruce missing them but still satisfied the briefcase was safe as Damian fell into Margery's arms.

" _Dios mio! Por favor! Quedate fuerte!" [My god! Please! Stay strong!]_ She yelled panicking in her mother tongue as Damian's lids drooped shut, his blood drenching her suit and hands as she shook him trying to keep him up. _"_ _Mi Amor!_ _"_ _[My Love!]_ She yelled as the blood completely drained from her face; Bruce running over to her to pick up Damian and run with her to the Bat-mobile


	9. Savior

**Sooooo many follows and likes so far guys I'm so happy! By far this is my fastest story (hopefully it will be my longest as well) Thank you all so much for reading! Writing this wouldn't be as much fun without you guys! As always, Enjoy!**

* * *

"How DARE _SHE!_ HOW DARE SHE SHOOT HER OWN SON AND LEAVE UNFAZED AS IF HE… _AS IF HE WAS GARBAGE!_ – _Ayy, she did it this time!_ She may have tormented my mother; she even tried to torment me! _–_ _But Damian?!_ He does not deserve that! Damian deserves so much more! _…_ _Damian deserves to be loved_ _…"_ Margery ended her rant wide eyed and seething as she stared at the older man and young woman in front of her; her bloody vinyl gloved hands raised in the air as Dick collected the tray with two bloody bullets from the counter. Bruce stood with his arms crossed as Tim and Jason watched the bat-computer eagerly; a world map on the screen along with a red dot blinking off the Florida coast.

"Control yourself Margery. This is about Justice, not Vengeance" Bruce said sternly, Cass noticing the heartache in Margery's eyes before Margery retorted.

" _And how do you plan to get_ _justice?_ By locking her in a time-out cell to reflect on her actions? _Because the last time I checked 'reflecting on one's actions' does not heal the damage they caused!_ _And it certainly does not bring a person back from the dead!"_ Margery yelled, Cass softly placing a hand on her shoulder to calm her down before trying to distract her from Damian's current condition.

"Tim placed a tracking device on the submarine during the fight" Cass said softly before Bruce continued. "Gordon said a genetic mutation vile was missing from the briefcase… They have it –leaving us no other option than to follow the tracking device and take them down once they've stopped moving…" Bruce sighed, his eyes looking over Margery to see his youngest son, Damian, slouched into the large bat-computer swivel chair drugged out of his mind with Alfred crouching over him beginning his stitching; Damian only semi-consciously aware of everything around him as he stared into space wide eyed and covered in his own blood.

"I know you worry for him, Margery… I think it's… _touching, how much you truly care for him_ ; but you can't let this drive you to seek vengeance" Bruce sighed out looking at her with a softer expression on his face; an expression of understanding as Margery felt tears well up in her eyes, turning around to see Damian dozing off into unconsciousness as Alfred struggled to keep him awake while Dick helped him –Bruce noticing the blood drain from Margery's face as tears poured down her puffy cheeks. _She loved him_ _, and although Bruce was skeptical of her feelings for his son in the beginning, now he truly knew the extent of the adoration she had for Damian._

"Miss Margery! Your assistance please!" Alfred called out to her from across the Batcave where he stood over a now collapsing Damian who was slipping out of his seat bleeding heavily, Margery huffing before turning around and running over to Alfred as the other three men and young woman behind her followed incase more help was needed; Jason and Tim realizing just how serious of a condition their youngest brother was in as they sprinted behind her.

" _Bloody hell!" Alfred yelled as he picked up the large young man hurriedly before placing him on the ground for further examination of the problem; Damian slipping further towards unconsciousness as his lids protested their necessary closing, Dick on the opposite side of Alfred hovering over his little brother in panic._

" _We're losing him! He lost too much blood!" Dick yelled as Damian tried to slur out more protest that he was fine but instead gave up mid-sentence. Alfred looked up at Bruce before running out of the batcave, Bruce sprinting after him as Dick looked back at Margery, Tim, Cassandra, and Jason._

"Margery, press onto his wounds while I go with them to get more blood bags! Tim, Jason, help her keep him awake! Cass, don't let her lose control of herself!" Dick yelled as he ran after Bruce and Alfred to help get the supplies as Margery straddled the barely conscious young man; using her position on top of him to press all of her weight against the still gushing wounds in his bare chest.

 _She hadn't realized how deep she was in; how already she'd melded to him as if she'd fade away if she didn't. What was it about him that did this to her? What was it about him that fueled her flames the way energy fueled the sun? That kept her hopeful in the bleakest of moments? She froze for a moment staring at his now closing lids, her eyes widening as tears poured out of them before she cupped his face in her hands and shook it._

" _Damian! DAMIAN!_ _DAMIAN PLEASE YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAKE!"_ _You are my best friend… My sparring partner, my pet sitting buddy, my weakness, my source of happiness… my…_ _my love_ _…" She said softly in realization; as if talking to herself, one of her hands gently brushing his cheek as the other pressed on the largest wound in his chest; staring at him with adoration filled eyes. His lids struggled yet rose slightly as he smiled sheepishly; the blood on his teeth gleaming under the luminescent bat-cave lighting as he tried his best to keep his lids fully open._

 _Tears poured down her cheeks as she trembled, her heart flipping in her chest at the sight of him raising his lids; she faked a smile –distressed laughter escaping her lips as she shook with both hands now pressing his wounds. She looked into his eyes before looking down at his wounds, then looking back up at him again._

" _That bullet almost struck your heart" She panted out hyperventilating, tears still pouring down her face as she tried to continue holding her fake smile; Damian seeing straight through her façade as he shakily raised a hand to cup her cheek –love filling his emerald eyes entirely as he gave a soft smirk for a slight second, his face then returning to its awe struck gaze as if he were in deep realization._

" _bullet d-didn't… arrow d-did." he slurred out, his cheeks blushing red in contrast to the rest of his paling face; his eyes barely opened, but bubbling with adoration as they gazed into her own confused ones._

" _But there was no… Arrow…" she said the last word in sudden comprehension, now understanding_ _exactly_ _what he meant; her jaw dropping as they both grasped the no longer hidden reality that hung in between them. Tim and Jason stood beside them watching their moment, Cass looked on open mouthed and wide eyed with acclamation for the two teens' budding relationship. Their eyes said it all; no words having to be spoken –the deep connection they had from the start, the beautiful friendship they'd built, the blossoming love between them that was now a raging wildfire –it was no coincidence._

" _I remember now, why I couldn't push you away" he coughed out breathlessly trying to laugh before speaking again, Margery hovering above him gawking at his every word._

" _Why familiarity struck when you kissed me… I've seen you before, b-but not in real life… When I was ten I was impaled… I d-died, but before I d-did I saw a girl bend over me… she sang to m-me, h-held me as I died… I d-didn't know who she was. I even asked f-father about her –he thought it was my imagination… But now I know,_ _it was you._ _" He said before coughing out more blood, Margery's mouth still agape as she processed his words._

" _I-It was you… M-Marge. It was… a-always you…"_

 _He panted out after a long pause, his eyes closing shut as the little color he had left in his face disappeared completely; tears spilling down Margery's cheeks as she shook him wildly –broken sobs escaping her lips as she cried his name; her cries loud enough to be heard throughout the cave and possibly the manor as well._

 _She felt a humming in her chest, a deep bubbling in her blood as if she herself was slipping away. She hovered over him warily, her mind completely blank and acting on an instinct she'd never felt before only to hear her mother's voice in the deepest depths of her being._

" _When you find them –you will know. Your people are your drive, but this person –_ _they will be your hope, and in the arms of a phoenix; hope shall never die._ _"_

 _Everything made sense now, her perception instantly clicking as her senses nulled; her pupils dilating and eclipsing her brown irises entirely. Her breathing steadied as she hovered over him still straddling his waist; removing her gloved bloodied hands from his face and just barely placing them above his bleeding wounds, Jason and Tim stepping closer wide eyed and astonished as Cass backed away slightly at the bright light growing under Margery's hands._

Alfred sprinted back into the batcave to be blinded by the light at first, blood bags in his arms as he ran with Bruce and Dick behind him before stopping in his tracks; his jaw dropping as his arms went slack, dropping the blood bags to the floor as he stood beside Tim and Jason in awe of the bright blue light filling the cave –Bruce stepping forward to see what the hell was going on; his arm raised to block the bright light at first before lowering it along with his jaw, his eyes going wide.

Damian was unconscious, blue light circling him as Margery continued to hover over him; her hands hanging above his chest as her forehead moved down to rest against his own. Her eyes were closed along with his; a breeze circled them as she brushed her hands over his wounds, the bleeding ceasing before flesh and skin began to regenerate quickly sealing the gaping holes in his chest. It was when the color began to flood back to Damian's skin that Bruce realized how powerful Margery actually was; Bruce stepping forward hastily the moment Damian's eyes fluttered open.

When his eyes opened the light began to fade away; his only focus on Margery hovering over him as she opened her own eyes to return his gaze, _the process of his healing forcing her to connect with him on a very intimate level –giving her the opportunity to look within his mind and him the opportunity to look within her own._

 _If it were anyone else he would've lashed out at them or maybe even beaten them to a pulp, as a matter of fact he was about to scold Margery for her intrusion –but after seeing the look in her eyes when he woke, feeling her loving gaze when he coughed after opening his eyes, and realizing she'd made her own mind vulnerable to his prying as well, he finally felt something for the first time in his life. A bubbling, a burning in his gut that mimicked the stampede of an entire zoo; his heart leaping in his chest as if trying to escape the cage of ribs that contained it –tears sliding down his cheeks unknowingly as she continued to gaze at him weakly before he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tightly, holding her down against him; squeezing the air out of her lungs as he gripped her tightly suddenly sobbing._

" _Alfred... I think he... still might... need the blood_ " Margery said feebly as Damian continued to grip her tightly; Dick and Jason having to use all their force to pry a not fully aware Damian away from Margery as Alfred ran over with the blood bags and supplies, Damian unable to speak full sentences at the moment but eagerly trying his best to stay with Margery.

 _-She saw everything. Every hope he'd ever known, every fear he'd ever had. His mother's cruelty towards him, his father's aptitude to ignore him, his brothers constantly regarding him as a demon, his own pride blocking the hidden insecurity barely anyone knew he had. Sure, all of these things struck Margery rather harshly; but what truly tore her down to his understanding was the last thing she saw, Damian's greatest fear –himself. The image of being stabbed to death at the hands of himself, of his clone the heretic. It was a memory, not a nightmare or thought up fear; it was an event that was deeply engraved into his mind through terror._

 _Sound familiar? –_ Margery thought to herself as she forced herself grip his hand tightly with the little energy she had left, causing him to calm down; Damian finally allowing Alfred to hook him up to an IV and blood transfusion now that Margery was lying at his side. He was exhausted and no longer crying, however finally conscious enough to realize his brothers were there to see _everything_ – _him crying included_ ; causing him to sink lower in his seat in shame to wipe his face hurriedly in embarrassment, yelling "What are _you_ starring at, Drake?!" and Tim rolling his eyes before instantly focusing on the bat-computer the moment Damian looked over while Jason walked alongside Tim, trying to hide his snickering.

"You gonna give him the girlfriend talk?" Dick whispered over to Bruce who sighed watching the two older teens in front of them. He suspected it would happen eventually –however he hadn't expected it this soon; especially considering Damian was… _well, Damian._

"Margery wants to visit Slade tomorrow in hopes that he'll have answers to her questions about Talia and her mother's history, we'll do it then." Bruce said casually with his arms crossed.

" _We'll?"_ Dick asked as he cringed

* * *

Margery stood in the morning light that beamed through his large bedroom window; starring at the sleeping boy lying face down into his pillows with Titus under his arm, Chuppa curled up against the side of his lower back. She smiled shaking her head with her arms crossed as she debated herself silently, she'd watched him all night after healing him –and although she took a break to get ready for her visit with her father at Blackgate penitentiary, she still made sure to come back and watch him for a little longer before leaving.

" _Damian Al Ghul… or Damian Wayne? … Why does it matter what is in a name? Why is it that you had to be_ _her_ _son? Dios mio, I am so terrible… I should not care about your blood; if I was falling in love with you before I found out your lineage I should stay falling in love with you after I learned your lineage –or, at least I think that is the right thing to do? ¡Ay Santa Madre de Dios, Dime que hacer! [Mother of God, tell me what to do]_

She jumped around to hear a knock on the already open door, interrupted by Bruce to catch her attention; he was standing in front of the doorway already in his suit for a day of work at Wayne Enterprises.

"I think he'll be okay, Margery" Bruce said giving a slight smirk, causing her to grow flush and somewhat awkward as she picked up her old drawstring bag off the floor and slung it over her shoulder; her eyes looking up to meet Bruce who seemed the slightest bit amused at her shyness when it came to Damian.

"I am sorry… It is just that I have never healed anything before… I do not know how I did that, I do not even know how it was possible… and, I just wanted to make sure that whatever I did was not just a cover-up – _that whatever I did truly healed him and that he is okay now_ …" She looked down to her right side as she said the last sentence, awkwardly holding her shoulders as her eyes tried to avoid Bruce's.

"I am sorry, I know it is stupid" She said before looking up at him unable to keep avoiding his stare as she awkwardly placed her hands at her sides.

" _No. It's… really beautiful –how much you treasure him. I won't lie; I had my doubts about your… friendship, in the beginning. But now that I know the bond you two have is real –I couldn't be happier to see that Damian has finally found a true friend, someone he trusts and someone who trusts him in return. I honestly thought it would never happen, considering Damian's… lack of an emotionally healthy upbringing –but you helped him realize there's more to life than defeating enemies and winning battles. Thank you, Margery."_ Bruce said softly, reaching to place a hand over her shoulder before giving a genuine smile; giving her the slightest bit of pride due to the fact that out of the months she'd now known Bruce and his family he hadn't truly smiled once.

"That's so unfair why does _Damian_ get to sleep in, _he's_ the one who's supposed to have the talk before- _oh…_ hey Margery, Alfred is waiting outside in the car for you" Dick interrupted causing Bruce to look over to see him in the door way raising his hands shrugging; Bruce giving his classic "nice job" sarcastic face as Margery raised a brow looking at Dick before turning to look at Bruce.

"What talk?" She asked obliviously as Bruce led her out of Damian's room; waving a hand at Dick to go ahead and wake up Damian as he pleased.

"Just a conversation about using more precaution while on patrol, nothing to worry about; Alfred's waiting outside –make sure to take down notes if Slade gives any details that can help us. We'll touch base when I get home from work later, now go" Bruce said sternly as Margery gave him a skeptical look before shrugging it off and running down the stairs to meet Alfred outside; grinning to herself at the sound of Dick and Damian's yelling coming from upstairs.


	10. Family

**You guys are the best, I'm honestly so happy about how many people are interested in this story and I just feel so loved thank you guys so much! (By the way I'm really sorry about the long time periods between each chapter, I've been really busy with classes lately so thank you all for being patient and sticking with me, it means the world to me!)**

* * *

 _Only silence was present in the dimly lit massive ballroom; its interior decorated lavishly with antique adornments, the large Mexican flag pole in the corner of the ballroom hanging aimlessly as the young man stood silently in front of it –watching it intently as if it would move if he'd turned away._

" _Suarez" Talia spat trying to catch his attention; receiving silence in return causing her to growl through grit teeth, Rose giving her a "don't fuck this up" look trying to keep the woman calm._

 _He was a mysterious young man, or at least that was the impression Rose and Talia had received when first entering the man's mansion; his butler solemn and near dead looking as he lead them to the ballroom they stood in now._

" _Alejandro. Alejandro Jose-Luis, Suarez." He spat turning his face to the side slightly as addressed them before turning the slightest bit wearing a heavy scowl, Talia having enough and getting straight to the point._

" _Listen, you insufferable cretin! I came here only because_ _ **you**_ _sent_ _ **me**_ _a message stating you knew how to make your little wench cousin disappear –And if I were not so desperate you wouldn't be alive this very moment._ _ **So get talking**_ _." Talia barked at him, Rose's grasp on her forearm keeping her from stomping up to the young man and beating him to a pulp._

" _My grandfather had mentioned you were less…_ _ **formal**_ _, than Ra's Al Ghul… Please understand Talia, I loathe you, to the point where you being here makes it hard for me to not grab my machete and behead you like the "savage" you've called my bloodline many times before…" Alejandro began, Talia stomping forward before Rose grabbed both her arms to hold her back._

" _However, there is only one person I despise more than you, and coincidentaly that very person happens to be your source of discontent as well –Margery Wilson." Alejandro finished, Talia pulling her arms out of rose's grip to cross them as she narrowed her eyes at the younger man before her._

" _I'm Listening." Talia spat out, Alejandro responding a short time after._

" _Once Margery is out of the picture, the pact between phoenix and Al Ghul will officially be broken, leaving us the ability to do what the men before us were too cowardly to do –_ _ **wage war until one of the two is brought to extinction.**_ _" He said maliciously, a slight smirk tugging at the left side of his face as he turned to face Talia and a now jaw dropped Rose._

" _And how will you get rid of her? I heard it was near impossible considering she's fireborn, your own grandfather failed miserably."_

" _Leave that to me. In Mexico we have our own way of dealing with thieves." Alejandro smirked, stepping forward to stand right in front of Talia before holding out his hand; her eyes narrowing as she thought for a moment before slowly placing her own hand against his as she spoke –Rose already getting bad vibes as her eyes looked deep into his._

" _Talia… I don't think we sh"- Talia cut off Rose tapping her hand against roses face as she pushed her away as if shrugging off an insect before responding to Alejandro._

" _Thieves? If she's a thief and not a murderer, than who killed your grandfather?" She asked with a raised brow and narrowed eyes, Alejandro's response leaving her in a stone faced expression._

" _I did._ _"_

* * *

Jim Gordon walked sternly down the corridors of Blackgate Penitentiary, solitary confinement cells lining the walls as they walked towards a different colored cell door at the end of the building's southern wing. Meanwhile Margery stepped with a scowl plastered to her face and a certain haste in her steps; hatred in her narrowed eyes as she walked alongside Commissioner Gordon, irritation fuming from her aura due to the hour wait –an _Emily Dickinson_ book clutched tightly in her right arm.

" _Try not to kill him, kid"_ Gordon grunted while looking over at a much shorter Margery before both of them stopped in front of the large metal interrogation cell door they were walking to; Margery looking up at him with sadness hidden in her eyes instead of the rage she expressed whenever looking at the door. _Although Gordon knew she was now in the good hands of Bruce Wayne, he still couldn't help but feel heartache for the girl; knowing not only the details of her past, but the fact that she was about to visit the very man that tried to slaughter her barely a week ago –her father, Slade Wilson_. He swiped his key through the doors security censor allowing it to click open unlocking, about to say something else but getting caught up not knowing what to say; Margery realizing his concern and giving a slight smile feeling somewhat touched by it –the fact that the care others had for her made up for the sum of hostility her father made apparent.

" _I am okay, I promise._ Thank you Commissioner Gordon." She said giving him a soft smile, Gordon giving her a pat on the shoulder before turning around and walking back to the controls center of the building.

Slowly, Margery reached for the door handle taking a deep breath once her hand wrapped the handle before pressing it down and opening the door to be met with the sound of slow steady clapping.

" _Well look who's playing fearless…"_ A gruff voice quipped amusedly as the metal door shut behind her; his tone sending a chill up her spine as she stood tall with her chin held high, her free hand playing with the loose hem on the edges of her flannel as she clutched her book to her chest while eyeing the older man sitting at a small table before her.

"I am not here to play games. _I want answers_." She growled out through grit teeth, still standing next to the door as she narrowed her eyes at him

"So hostile _pequeña_ , I'm quite impressed. _I didn't think you had what it took to face me again."_ He said playfully as a smirk crawled up the side of his face, his arms crossed as he sat straight in his chair; Margery stomping forward to slam her fists on the table.

" _Do not call me that!_ _You no longer have the right to call me that!_ I may have fell for your act before, but now I know what you really care about! _And I promised myself I would never be fooled again!"_ She yelled at him face to face; her fiery temper contradicting his icy demeanor as his smirk grew wider.

"You're explosive, denial driven – _so denial driven you've failed to realize you're being fooled this very moment, Margery."_ He stated in all seriousness, his words making her body stiff as her eyes suddenly roamed the interrogation room.

" _I'm_ not the one fooling you, stupid girl." He grunted out causing her to look at him with confusion in her raised brow before skeptically narrowing her eyes at him

" _Let me give you a hint_ –His bloodthirsty, arrogant, _death worshiping, HEATHEN,_ _AL GHUL_ _TONGUE FORCED ITS WAY DOWN YOUR THROAT!_ " Slade yelled through grit teeth while slamming his fists onto the table as he jumped up; his harsh blue eyes boring into her as she avoided eye contact, fidgeting before walking up to the table and slamming down her book with her eyes narrowed at him yet again.

"Damian is not the problem here, _you are_ – _actually you should be more concerned about_ _yourself_ _than him!"_ Margery countered while digging her nails into the table that was now smoking where her palms stood; her face reddening as she too now stood hunched over the table across from her father who scoffed at her response.

" _You can't be serious Margery!_ He's a _boy!_ And not just any boy – _a bastard_ _Al Ghul_ _brat!"_ Slade yelled in outrage, his arms rose in annoyance with the girl before him as she responded.

" _He is more than that! He is different…He has a rough exterior but deep down there is something…_ _I_ -I mean… _forget it._ I came here to talk to you about Talia, _not this_." She said yelling at first, but then stuttering and softening her voice as she continued; finally trying to dismiss the conversation, her face blushing bright red as her hands fumbled on the table –her eyes avoiding her father at all costs.

Meanwhile Slade stood hunched over the table, his jaw dropped open as his brows furrowed in confusion before giving Margery the piece of his reasoning he wished he didn't have to explain to her.

" _It's lust Margery;_ whatever you thought you saw, whatever he told you to make you believe it's _compassion_ for you – _it's not."_

" _It is!"_ She yelled back at him, her fists now clenched at her sides

" _He's fooling you Margery!_ Manipulation is in his fucking DNA, don't you get it? He's a _man,_ a _beast, an_ _Al Ghul_ _beast_ that's most likely scheming to ravage you like the filthy demon he is and leave you for dead _–if he doesn't kill you after he's used you!"_

" _Oh, you mean what you have done to every person that has ever trusted you besides mamá?! _Yes, I know _;_ I have only seen it _all my childhood wondering how the hell she could love a monster like you!"_ She retorted

" _You think yourself smarter than your mother but in reality you're just as naive as she was"_ Slade quipped back

" _I AM NOWHERE NEAR AS NAIVE AS SHE WAS! I WOULD NEVER LET SOMEONE RUIN MY LIFE JUST BECAUSE I "LOVED" THEM! And my friendship_ _with Damian is none of your damn business!"_

" _NONE OF MY DAMN BUISNESS?! YOUNG LADY SHOULD I REMIND YOU THAT I'M YOUR FATHER?! 'YOUR BUISNESS' IS MY FUCKING RIGHT!"_

"AND YOU LOST THAT RIGHT WHEN YOU FELL INTO THE TEMPTATION OF SLICING MY THROAT, YOU LOST THAT RIGHT WHEN YOU DECIDED TO TAKE YOUR THINGS AND FUCK OFF WHEN I _NEEDED_ YOU MOST! _YOU LOST THAT RIGHT WHEN YOU LIED TO ME DEAD IN THE FACE AND WALKED AWAY KNOWING YOU WERE NOT COMING BACK!"_ She screamed passionately stomping towards him, causing him to stomp towards her.

" _ **BECAUSE I COULDN'T STAY KNOWING I'D RUIN YOUR LIFE THE SAME WAY I RUINED HERS!"**_ He screamed at her, for the first time leaving her speechless; no sarcastic retort, no witty comeback – _absolute silence_.

Margery sighed inaudibly; her eyes never leaving his own as memories flooded her vision –walking up to the back wall of the interrogation room and leaning against it before sliding down into a sitting position; Slade walking up beside her and doing the same, both of them sitting slumped against the wall unaware of how to handle the angst in the air.

" _You had a better chance alone than with me, Margery_ … _I'm not the man you used to think I was before your mother died_. _**I'm a bad man**_ _, a_ _really_ _awful human being_ ; and after she died… I had so much rage towards you – _my own daughter_ ; _my own kid I actually L_ … _**Loved**_ _at one point_ … _"_ He said softly to her, his head turned against the wall so he was facing her as she faced him.

" _Do you remember?_ When we went on the long trip home from Pakistan the weekend mamá died? The night we camped outside of that inn because you refused to let the inn keepers lock up your weapons, and I asked you to tell me how you met her?" Margery asked staring at the ground in front of her.

" _The night you swore to put a sword through my eye and out the back of my skull?_ Talia's bird brat already beat you to it." He said with a scowl before giving in and smirking only seconds later, Margery suddenly breaking out into soft laughter before looking over at him and quieting herself; expecting him to be even angrier, but her face instantly softening when she saw him half smiling –not in a malicious way, or even a sarcastic way, but in a genuine form of heavy heartedness; his smile trying to hide the pain she already knew was there _–the smile she hadn't seen on him since her mother died._

" _I meant after that_ ; what you told me before I fell asleep that night" She said with her head turned to the side still against the wall; her eyes locked on his own

" _Every monster for themselves?" he asked in reminiscence, Margery looking up at him with heartache welling up in her round brown eyes –her face sunken as her chin wobbled slightly; trying her hardest to hold back the tears that threatened to pour down her cheeks as Slade stared solemnly at the ground in front of him. Her hand traveled slowly as tears slipped down her face; her palm finding its way on top of his own hand causing him to look over at her, a wobbly smile on her face as she cried._

" _No,_ _ **'**_ ** _Incluso el diablo tiene una familia'_** _"_ ** _[Even the devil has a family]_**

* * *

 _He'd never known anyone so intimately until that night._

 _The world through her eyes opened to him in that slight yet infinite amount of time that was their connection during her healing him. Sure, she'd seen everything there was to know about him; his memories of his grandfather, vivid imagery of his old room, the snowy mountainous terrain he climbed throughout his early childhood, and the sweet date filled ma'amoul cookies he'd help his mother bake after successful training sessions together. She saw everything about him that he'd promised to take to the grave –but he saw everything about her that she kept from the world as well -by burying it deep within herself._

 _During their connection he saw her mother, a short radiant woman with olive skin and wavy black hair that cascaded down to her hips; a crocheted shawl wrapped around her shoulders as she smiled in the light humid breeze. Her smile was beautiful, so warm and everlasting even Damian himself suddenly felt calm at the sight of her; her big brown eyes nearly identical to Margery's along with her plump lips and cheeks. He saw detailed imagery of Mérida Yucatán, a tiny orange painted concrete house, the bright yellow carnation flowers that grew in pockets between the dry dirt, the hot humid sun and lush forest dwelling with life, the faces of children climbing trees picking flowers and fruit, playing games of soccer in the open patches of land._

 _Her memories discreetly flooding his mind during his healing process, he heard the soft voice of a woman speak in a foreign tongue as bright light suddenly cast to darkness_

" _Dijiste que querías probar tu valentía, ahora no tienes más remedio que ser valiente_ _" [You said you wanted to test your bravery, now you have no choice but to be brave]_

 _Flashes of bloody death and the burning of a crimson and silver flag stunned him along with the cries of a child, the sight of a small Margery huddling into Slade as the crowd around them cheered –as the assassins around them cheered…_

" _Here comes the Queen in the west! The Queen in the west! The Queen in the west!"_

 _The crowd around them shouted; Margery huddled in a black robe to stay hidden in the black of night –however peeping her small head from the cloth wearily to catch what was going on, Slade using one arm to carry Margery and the other to hold onto one of the many lit torches around them on the League's base. Burning flags of crimson and silver were thrown from the walls of the base, assassins setting fire to them before replacing them with more green and gold adornments while cheering; the crowd splitting to allow the main attraction to parade through as Slade managed to ride through the crowd –Slade hesitating at the sight of the attraction coming down the walkway, Margery seeing it and beginning to weep before Slade turned her around in his arm in an attempt to shield her from the sight of it._

 _Vivid imagery of a small group of assassins leading a horse with a scorched body tied on top of it through the crowd; a post holding the body's torso upright with its legs on either side of the stallion to make it look as though the charred body itself was riding the horse –however there was something missing from the body, its head; instead the head of a slain jaguar connected to the body's neck with a stick. He heard cheering erupt; a loud voice booming from the top of the Command center catching the attention of the crowd –a voice he instantly recognized as his mother's as the sight of her throwing something into the crowd made chills crawl down his spine only to confirm what he was thinking; what she threw was the head of Margery's mother._

" _The phoenix is dead, victory is ours!"_

 _Flashes of flames and blood filled his head near the end of her healing process on him, and the sight and sound of a young sobbing Margery made his heart sink; he'd never seen anything so heart breaking. Never once was he shaken to the bone by even the most chilling things most people couldn't bear to see –but this, this brutal show of mockery; it made him cringe just to watch. Her memories lastly transformed from bloody fear to gloomy despair; displaying heavy scenes of rainy weather, a black casket, and vivid imagery of a white haired man turning his back and walking away in the pouring rain –Slade ignoring her cries to come back as he heard her voice suddenly speak through their connection_

" _Back in Yucatan when I was small, all I wanted was to become the assassin my father was; to join the life of gore and darkness my mother desperately tried to keep me from… And now, now that I got what I wished for –I'd give anything to see my mother again, and tell her she was right" She sobbed silently, her words hitting him like a bomb that night; her heart ache sewn into her memories so deeply he himself_ _felt it_ _. The broken heartedness and emptiness; it shook him to the core, jolting him wide awake and causing him to see her in an entirely different light from then on._

" _How does she not hate me?"_ Damian whispered to himself as he continued to stare outside the windows of Bruce's study, Dick standing against the desk as Bruce stood in front of Damian who sat in one of the desk chairs; Jason standing beside Dick falling asleep while standing as Tim drank his morning coffee half dead leaning against the wall.

"Damian! Are you even listening to me?" Bruce asked sternly catching Damian's attention, the young man obviously caught in distraction but trying his best to play it off as if he were listening.

"Of course father, a large sum of revenue is being made in Japan for new translation tech –got it." Damian said cockily thinking he'd pulled his lack of attention over his father.

" _Damian_ , I stopped going over projects with you an hour ago; I'm trying to… _I'm trying to explain something very important to you_ –You're not a child anymore, _you're a young man now_ … and... _Well, um_ …" Bruce suddenly stumbled over his words; Damian raising a brow at him confused knowing his father was always articulate enough to explain his thoughts, Dick suddenly jumping in to help the man out.

"What he's trying to say, _is umm_ … _well_ , it's that you're a grown person… _with grown person feelings and emotions and uhh…"_

" _Grown person? Grown person feelings?_ Forget it. Father, Grayson, this is a waste of precious time that can be spent on work or tracking down mother." Damian said before standing up, pushing Dick out of the way and walking towards the closed door of his father's study causing Tim to blurt out the inevitable in annoyance after finishing his coffee.

" _The more you deny it the worse the urge will get"_ Tim said causing Damian to stop in his tracks before turning around slowly; his eyes screaming murder as he grit his teeth –his face growing red by the second as Jason jumped waking up from his three minute slumber to pay attention to the situation.

"I'm a world class assassin – _I'm above whatever pathetic 'urges' you speak of, Drake."_ Damian hissed defensively causing Jason to laugh and Tim to smirk raising a brow at Damian, Dick pulling a small black sketchbook from his drawstring bag causing Damian's eyes to widen at the sight of it; bolting forward to try and take it from his eldest brother who climbed on top of one of the desk chairs in order to keep it from his now taller younger brother's grasp –opening the book and scavenging through its contents before looking back at a now extremely red Damian who tried to tackle him.

" _Really?_ So who's this girl you keep drawing, _she looks quite a bit like Margery to me_ … _Oh my!_ Are those _breasts_ I see?" Dick taunted while cackling before throwing the book to an expecting Jason who then scoured the pages in dying laughter alongside a snickering Tim; Damian tackling his eldest brother to the floor and beginning to brawl as Tim and Jason continued to mock him.

" _Jesus,_ no wonder we've been hearing you at night –with drawings this detailed you have to either have a photographic memory _or be sketching her in person_ …." Tim commented analyzing the book as Damian continued to tumble on the ground with his eldest brother; Jason unable to control his laughter before adding in.

" _There's no way bird brat is getting any_ ; especially if he has it bad enough to force him to subconsciously beat it every night"

" _ENOUGH!"_ Bruce yelled causing all four of the younger men stopping dead in their tracks as Bruce glared heavily; walking over to swipe the book from Jason's reluctant hands before quickly skimming the book himself. His eyes skimmed over numerous sketches, nearly all of them a sketch of the same person except for some sketches of Titus and Chuppa here and there –along with a slight amount of Alfred sketches every twenty pages or so. He glanced over the numerous sketches of the same long haired female, some were of her reading her books, some of her drinking her morning coffee, many were of her writing in her notepad or training with her sword, and a numerous amount were of her face –her smile in particular. And then he reached _that_ page, _the page he'd hoped for the slightest moment his eldest son was lying about_ -stopping on that page that was halfway through the book before looking down at Damian who appeared to be dying inside.

She was drawn beautifully; the left half of her body hidden behind a tree, the right half of her body bare and tilted slightly to look as if she were peaking from behind the tree – only the right half of her face revealed to show her soft trademark smile drawn nearly identical to the real thing, along with the large round eyes and button nose she graced every day. If it weren't for the fact that she was drawn nude Bruce would've told Damian to give it to her as a gift of some sort; considering that the sketch was indeed gorgeous.

"Was this drawn based on memory? You weren't… spying on her, _were you?"_ Bruce asked as his son's skin continued to blossom red.

" _No, father!_ I promise you it is based on nothing more than the memory of Margery the night of her combustion! _I_ –I just, _I couldn't get it out of my head so..._ I drew it…" Damian answered with both hands at his sides; Bruce nearly finding amusement in the way he squirmed as his older brothers tried to contain their laughter behind him.

"Then I suppose this is normal, however next time, I recommend you find a better hiding place for this." Bruce smirked while holding the book, Damian giving a sigh of relief.


End file.
